Albus Potter and the Exorcists
by DGMSilverAirHead03
Summary: AU. NewGen. I'm not creative, hence the title. Albus and his friends meet some strange new students... Who find them no less strange. Pairings: Scorpius X Rose, Kanlina, Albus X OC. If you don't like these pairings don't read it.
1. To Diagon Alley!

**Kaity:** My very first crossover! XD Mostly because I adore both these series! Please nobody ask me to do yaoi/yuri. I won't write it. Sorry.

**Allen and Kanda: **THANK YOU!

**Kaity: **OMG KANDA THANKED SOMEONE! XD *glomps him*

**Everyone: **o.O'

**Kanda: **If I do the disclaimer, will you let go of me?

**Kaity**: SURE! XD

**Linali**: *mutters* _Someone_ had too much sugar…

**Kanda**: DGMSilverAirHead03 does not own D. Gray-Man or Harry Potter or any of the characters. Let go of me!

**Kaity**: ON WITH THE STORY! XD

Talking

_thoughts_

* * *

Albus Potter and the Exorcists

* * *

Chapter one- To Diagon Alley! **(A/N: I will switch P.O.V.s between characters and stories. Meaning this is with the Potters in Albus' POV, while the next chapter will be in… someone from –man's POV.)**

Albus POV

I cracked my eyes open to stare at the ceiling as the sunlight streamed in, then groaned. It was still only 6:00. '_Why me?_' I rolled over and tried to fall back asleep but to no avail. So I got up and went down to the kitchen to grab something to eat. '_… Crap, nothing in the fridge_.' I wandered around the house aimlessly until I heard footsteps on the stairs. '_Please don't be James._'

… It _was _James. "Hey there Alby. All ready for Diagon Alley?"

"I will be when we get our letters."

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG!

"Albus, James! Our letters are here! Ohh I can't wait! Mum, Dad, our letters are here!" squealed my younger sister Lily. Geez, third year and she still gets this excited about our letters.

"No kidding. Are you going to give them to us or not?" demanded James.

"James, be nice to your sister." Dad yawned as he trudged down the stairs.

"Really, now Lily, couldn't this have waited until at least 8 o'clock?" sighed Mum as she walked past Dad to retrieve the rest of the mail Lily _magically _forgot from the disgruntled owl perched on the sill. I opened my letter and as I did, something small and shiny fell in my lap. Lily zeroed in on it and examined it, then gasped.

"No _way _Al! You're a _prefect_? That's terrific!" she shrieked and did a little dance. "YEESSS! Hugo owes me 15 galleons! I knew it!"

"Alright that's enough," Mum said cutting through Lily's triumph speech, "Get upstairs and get ready to go. Breakfast will be done when you come back down and we'll go to Diagon Alley to pick up your supplies."

"Kay Mum." Grunted James.

"Alright!" yelled Lily

"Sure." I mumbled and yawned as I walked up the stairs. When I got to my room, I dug through my closet and pulled out the cleanest pair of jeans I could find. '_Better tell Mum to do the laundry._' I mused and grabbed my Weird Sisters t-shirt. When I made it downstairs, James was already seated eating as tough he hadn't in a month, Dad was reading the _Quibbler_, and Mum was flipping bacon. Lily clattered downstairs after a couple minutes in a jean skirt and a Hollyhead Harpies t-shirt with a white button up blouse underneath. Mum passed out the bacon and disappeared upstairs to change. 20 minutes later and Dad called everyone to the fireplace. "Who wants to go first?" he smiled.

"I will Dad." said James yawning. He grabbed the Floo Powder and called out, "Diagon Alley!" and disappeared.

Once everyone was there, we stopped at Gringotts, the usual meeting place. Soon, I saw Rose's flaming head walking towards us.

"Hey Al, did you get prefect?" I grinned. "Of course."

"Alright you three gather round- Oh hello Rosie."

"Hi Uncle Harry!" Dad divided and handed out a bunch of Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts.

"Meet back at the Leaky Cauldron in four hours. Mum and I will be there with your aunt and uncle. Have fun!"

* * *

**Kaity: **Kay that's it! Next will be with the –man crew! Oh and FYI this is AU on two accounts. First, obviously this isn't the fifteenth century. Second, Dumbledore isn't dead! Yay!

**Linali and Rose: **Review or she'll get depressed!

**Kaity: **And a depressed authoress means bad things happen to Allen and Kanda.

**Allen: **If you care about my well-being or BaKanda's, REVIEW! Dx


	2. A New Mission

**Kaity: **Omg, I get to write Allen's pov!

**Scorpius: ***sarcastic*Bloody brilliant

**Rose**: Scor, don't be rude!

**Kaity: **You tell 'im, Rosie! Can you do the disclaimer?

**Rose**: DGMSilverAirHead03 doesn't own HP or D. Gray-man. She is merely borrowing the characters, which she also does not own.

Talking

_Thoughts and flashbacks_

_Thoughts in flashbacks_

_**14**__**th**__** talking**_

* * *

Albus Potter and the Exorcists

Chapter two: A new mission

* * *

*~Allen's POV~*

A loud whistle sounded through the air and I groaned.

"_**Morning sunshine."**_

'_Shut up.'_

I stretched and looked across the room at Lavi, who was sprawled across the other bed in our room, then at Kanda, who also woke up from his no doubt uncomfortable slumber (he was on the couch.) at the train's horn. "That rabbit could sleep through the end of the world," he growled. For once, I agreed with him. There was a light knock on the door, and Linali poked her head in, smiling.

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go shopping?"

"Just let us wake up Lavi, we'll be down in a minute." I said cheerfully.

"Whaddaya mean we? Wake him yourself, Moyashi," snapped Kanda as he pulled on his jacket and walked out the door.

"My name is Allen for God knows how many times! A-L-L-E-N! Get it right, BaKanda!"

Linali sighed. "Please you guys, it's early. Please wake up Lavi. I'll go prepare the cook for your appetite."

I sighed and tried to remember how we got stuck in this leaky old hotel anyway.

-FLASHBACK-

"_Ah, Allen just in time," Komui said with a smile. I looked around the room and saw Linali and Kanda sitting on the couch and Lavi staring at a very old man with strange robes and half-moon glasses. The old man looked at me with crystal blue eyes and I shivered. It felt as if he could see right though me. _

_"Alright, now that you're all here, allow me to introduce Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." Everyone stared at Komui._

"_Have you finally lost your #$%&*$ mind?" growled Kanda. Lavi looked as though the world had been pulled out from under him. I looked the old man- Dumbledore- over again. '__Well he certainly dresses the part of a wizard.__'_

_Linali got up and felt Komui's forehead. "Brother, are you feeling alright?"_

"_OH MY DARLING SISTER LINALI! I'M SO GLAD YOU CARE FOR YOUR DEAR OLDER BROTHER'S WELL-BEING!" Komui latched on to her as Dumbledore watched amusedly._

_"I assure you, dear children, that your Supervisor is neither ill nor insane. I am indeed a wizard and I come with a plea and proof, if you so require it."_

"_Children?" fumed Kanda._

"_Hush, Kanda. Let him finish," said Linali, disentangling herself from her brother, "Please continue, Professor."_

_Dumbledore smiled. "What a courteous young lady."_

_He turned toward the couch and me, pulled out a polished stick and said, "This is a wand. We magical folk use it to do magic." He brandished the wand with a flourish and cried, "Wingardium Leviosa!"_

_I yelped as the couch floated about as high as Kanda's head. Everyone stared up at me while I clung to the couch arm in shock. _

"_Okay, I'm officially convinced," said Lavi, raising his hand._

"_As am I. Please inform us what it is you'd like us to do," said Komui, suddenly serious and straightening his glasses. "And Headmaster? Please put Allen down. He looks a bit queasy."_

"_Ah, yes. My apologies Mr. Walker."_

"_Not a problem, Professor," I mumbled, still numb with shock and a little green._

"_Now, I have it from a reliable source that you young people fight monsters called Akuma, yes? Unfortunately, a few of them have been spotted on the outskirts of our school's protective shield. They have yet to breach our protections, but I fear it is only a matter of time. Therefore, I humbly ask you, for the safety of my students as well as faculty, to come and pose as students and dispose of them." Dumbledore bowed his head. "I am entirely in your hands."_

"_So, basically, you want us to be bodyguards," stated Lavi after a while._

"_That is it exactly."_

"_#$% no! I'm an exorcist, not a guard dog! I refuse to be demeaned in such a way!" snapped Kanda._

_"You exorcists are in search of a compound called Innocence, correct? Hogwarts has many mysteries and hidden chambers. Perhaps Innocence is the cause for some of them," Dumbledore suggested mildly._

"_That decides it!" Komui declared. "We accept this mission! No exceptions." He aimed that last part at Kanda in particular. Dumbledore clapped his hands. _

_"Excellent!" he exclaimed delightedly. "Now, so not to arouse suspicion, you four will be Sorted into Houses. Who would like to go first?"_

"... _Houses?" asked Komui._

_"Yes. There are four by the names of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It's where students spend most of their free time. So, I wil ask again. Who's first?"_

"_ME! Me, me!" yelled Lavi. Dumbledore beamed, "So enthusiastic!" and flicked his wand again. A scruffy hat landed on Lavi's head. A look of wonder crossed his face and suddenly the hat, much to the exorcists surprise, yelled, "RAVENCLAW!"_

"_Your turn Yuu-chan~!" Lavi whipped off the hat and slammed it on Kanda's head. Kanda started to yell, but choked on his words as an equally astonished look crossed on his face. After awhile, the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"_

_Kanda snatched the hat from his head and handed it stiffly to Dumbledore. The wizard turned to Linali and me. "Who's next?" he asked cheerfully._

_Linali looked at me ad I smiled saying, "Ladies first." Dumbledore placed the hat on Linali's head and ten seconds later, heard it shout, "GRYFFINDOR!" She smiled and put the hat on my head._

"_Well now, what have we here?" I jumped as a voice hissed in my ear. Now I gpt the surprised looks. " A brave and loyal soul, I see. And rather clever, too. But there's a dark side to you boy, oh yes. Dark and cunning. Yes, I think I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled the last word and I pulled off the hat and handed it to Dumbledore. _

"_Very good. Now I'll leave the rest of the instructions with you Komui. In two weeks time, I'll send my groundskeeper to pick you up from a wizard pub called the Leaky Cauldron in London. The term starts on September first. I will see you then." And with that, the old man turned on his heel and disappeared with a loud CRACK!_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

I sighed and looked at Lavi I looked around and spotted a bucket in the corner.

"_**Hey Allen. I have an idea…"**_ A slow evil smile spread across my face as my uncle told me his plan. '_Simple but brilliant. Very cunning, Uncle._' I strode into the bathroom with the bucket and filled it with the coldest water I could possibly get from the spout and promptly tipped it's entire contents on Lavi's head.

"AIIIIEEEE! COOOOOLLLLLLDDDDD!" shrieked Lavi, jumping out of bed and falling flat on his face. I laughed.

"Dry off and get dressed Lavi. We meet the groundskeeper in an hour. I'm getting something to eat."

I walked out of the room, ignoring Lavi's grumbling and joined Kanda and Linali in the dining area. "Eat up Allen. We've got a big day ahead of us. But try not to scare anyone okay?" said Linali with a smile. Lavi came down a couple minutes later and rounded on me.

"Was the bucket really necessary?" he demanded.

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"Good to know."

When I had finished eating about an hour later, (scarring several foreign witches for life, I think) a large burly man with a flowery pink umbrella blundered up to us with a smile. "You lot are th' new students, right? Name's Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Yeh ready to get yer school stuff?" Linali smiled and stood up. "Yes we're ready. Please lead the way, sir."

"Aw, no need for tha' now. Call me Hagrid." With that, he led us to the back of the pub and tapped the bricks in a seemingly random order. I opened my mouth to ask what he was doing, when they started shifting around to reveal a bustling marketplace. "Welcome to Diagon Alley!"

* * *

Once we got all our school supplies, we went to an old battered shop whose sign read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"Ah hello there, children. Welcome to my humble shop," said the old wizard behind the desk. Kanda bristled at being called a child again, but Linali not-so-subtly stomped on his foot, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Well then, ladies first. Come, come, dear don't be shy." Linali hesitantly stepped forward and smiled shyly at the man. Ollivander pulled a thin box out and pulled a lovely wand out. "Try this one, dear." However Linali barely lifted her hand before the wand was snatched away. "No, no. Try this one."

But that one was taken as well. After several other tries, Ollivander pulled a rather dusty box from a back shelf. "Here, try this one. Hawthorn and unicorn hair, nine inches, quite flexible." This time when Linali waved it, red and green sparks shot out of the end. Hagrid burst into applause and Ollivander cried, "Wonderful, my dear, wonderful! That wand has always seemed rather picky to me. I'm glad it's found a home with you. Be sure to take care of it. Now the other young miss." Cue dead silence.

"_**Um, let me know how bad the carnage is when Kanda's done with his rampage."**_

'_Yeah, if WE survive.'_

I stepped forward and said, "Go on man, try out a wand." I turned to Ollivander. "Try to find _him _a good match, sir." Ollivander seemed to realize his mistake and apologized profusely while handing Kanda a wand.

"Nice save," muttered Lavi.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"Oh another tricky customer, hm?" I turned my attention back to Kanda. He'd already gone through what looked like twelve wands. "Try this. Alder and dragon heartstring, eleven inches, rather stiff." Kanda waved it a pretty blue sparks shot out with some flower petals. "Very good sir, very good indeed. Who's next?"

"Me, me!" cheered Lavi as he ran up to the wand maker eagerly. "Ah, quite energetic aren't we? Here, I think this one will do the trick. Maple and dragon heartstring, ten inches, malleable." Lavi, apparently, wasn't as tricky as Linali or Kanda. The minute he lifted the wand, it shot out some actual fire, startling everyone.

"Well that was easy," said Lavi, grinning. "And now you, sir. Hm…. I wonder…" he studied me for a couple minutes and disappeared into the back storage room for a couple minutes. Ollivander came back with a dusty box and reverently placed it in front of me.

"This wand is the oldest in my inventory. Ash and phoenix feather, twelve inches, very powerful, very precise." I immediately felt it warm at my touch and I gave it a wave. A sparkly wind with a faint smell of roses swept through the shop. "Well done Mr. Walker. Well done," murmured Ollivander. We paid for our wands and Hagrid took us to a shop with many animals in it.

"This is the Headmaster's gift to yeh. Pick an animal and it is yours." Linali immediately squealed and dragged Kanda over to the kittens in the corner.

"Look Kanda, aren't they adorable?"

"Che."

I looked around and saw a fierce looking bird staring at me with large yellow eyes. I walked up to it and it pecked at my fingers affectionately.

"Hagrid," I called over my shoulder, "Can I get this one?"

"Well, I don' see why not Allen."

When we finally got out of there, Linali had an adorable female blue-black kitten with a white spot over its right eye that she named Yui, Kanda had a female white barn owl named Tsuki, and Lavi had a black and white male cat that he named Panda. I walked out of the shop with a male black great horned owl. I named him Shadow. Hagrid took us back to the Leaky Cauldron and handed us our train tickets.

"Don't lose those. Yer gonna need them on the train. Yeh go to platform nine-an-three-quarters in King's Cross Station and board th' Hogwarts Express. I'll see you all later, I s'pose." And with that, he left us. We went up to our room with Linali trailing behind us.

"It was awful nice of Professor Dumbledore to get us pets," said Linali. She was lying on the floor playing with Yui. "Yeah," said Lavi, laughing. "Hey, doesn't he look like Panda?"

We all laughed, even Kanda did this odd little mouth twitch that might have been a smile. After a while, Linali scooped up her kitten and left the room, bidding us good night. Next week, we get on a train at platform nine-and-three-quarters… My eyes popped open.

"Uh guys? What kind of train station has three quarters of a platform?"

"…"

**

* * *

**

**Kaity: **Hooray for chapter two!

**Scorpius: **Who cares about that? They meet Rosie, Al and me next chapter! Get a move on!

**Kaity**: Review for me to update. They go to Hogwarts next chappie! You know you wanna see that!

**Kanda**: Hurry up. She's still threatening our lives!

**Linali**: Review to save ALL of the male main characters!


	3. Lily Meets the New Kids!

**Kaity: **Chapter three ladies and gents. Thank you all for the reviews. Thanks to the people who did so, Allen and Kanda get to live! XD

**Allen: **Good God, what the heck have we ever done to you?

**Kanda: **And how come Linali was helping you?

**Linali: **She threatened to bring Brother into the commentary. Do you two _like _being chased by killer robots?

**Kaity: **Sorry boys, it had to be done! Lavi!

**Lavi:** *looks scared*Yes?

**Kaity:** Disclaimer!

**Lavi:** PHEW! I thought she was gonna threaten me like Moyashi and BaKanda! DGMSilverAirHead03 doesn't own anything Harry Potter or D. Gray-man except for the books she purchased and some random story ideas for messing with BaKanda!

**Kanda:** WHAT?

**Kaity:** On with the story before Kanda chops me into little pieces! XD

Talking

'Thoughts'

* * *

Lily Meets the New Kids!

* * *

***~Lily Pov~***

I walked into the Leaky Cauldron around seven... aaaand promptly ran into a large smelly mass of clothing and hair.

"Blimey, lil' one, watch where yer go- Lily! How are yeh?"

I beamed. "Hagrid! What are you doing here?" Suddenly I got scared. "Um, you're not here to buy something _illegal _are you?" I whispered conspiratorially, thinking of what Al and James told me of their Care of Magical Creatures lessons.

Hagrid let out a booming laugh. "Naw, I was jest helpin' some new students get there things together for the new term."

**BANG! BOOM, CRASH!**

"Sorry, I'll pay for that! Sorry! HAGRID WAIT!" A boy that looked about Al's age staggered out the door followed by a redhead and a… person.

'_Is it a she or a he?_'

I took the time to study the people in front of me. The youngest had a strong build with a mop of white hair a scar even weirder than Dad's with silvery eyes. He looked very friendly. I wondered briefly if my friends would consider him cute. The redhead had an eye patch and one brown eye studying me. I scowled at him. He chuckled.

"Now, now, don't give me that look! You shouldn't screw up your pretty face like that!" I stuck my tongue out at him and moved on to the he/she with long blue hair… to find that s/he had disappeared. Wow, sneaky guy... girl... whatever.

I stuck my hand out to the one with the white hair. "I'm Lily Potter. You guys must be the new students, right Hagrid?"

The white-haired boy smiled cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Allen Walker. This annoying redhead is Lavi Bookman and the grumpy one is Yuu Kanda… Who has disappeared on us once again. Great."

Lavi chuckled and turned toward Hagrid, "Hagrid, why does it say Platform nine and three quarters on our tickets? Is it a typo or something?"

Hagrid laughed again. "Blimey, I forget how much yer lot don' know 'bout Hogwarts! Listen I was 'bout ter go an' get back teh Hogwarts. Lily, will yeh explain fer me?"

"Sure Hagrid." After Hagrid left, I turned to Allen. "So that person with you before… He _was_ a guy, right?"

"Yes, but he looks like a girl, doesn't he? The wand maker in the alley thought he was a woman, too." I grinned. "I think Ollivander's sight and mind are going, personally." The boys laughed.

"So… about the ticket typo?" asked Lavi as we walked to the dining area.

"Oh, that's not a typo. There really is a Platform 9 and ¾ ." Allen frowned.

"But I've been to that station on a number of occasions and I've never seen it."

"You must've never been to Hogwarts by the Express then." I said with a smile but I was a little suspicious. How did they think they were getting to Hogwarts if not by the train?

"So where are you guys from? I haven't seen you around Diagon Alley before." I saw Lavi's face freeze for half a second and then he laughed.

"Oh, I've lived just about everywhere. Allen's local though."

"Really? Odd, I thought I knew every wizard family in London." Allen pulled out a chair for me to sit in and said, "I'm… Muggle-born, I think is what you call it. I'm the first wizard of my knowledge to come out of the Walker family."

"I see. So what year are you guys coming into?"

"Allen will be a fifth year and Yuu-chan and I are going to be seventh years. There's one more to our group. She'll be a sixth year." said Lavi with a grin.

"Oh, really? Is that her?" I asked pointing to a girl headed this way. "Hi guys. Have you seen… Oh." She trailed off and looked at me in surprise. Obviously she hadn't expected to see these two with a girl. I smiled at her.

"Hello, I don't believe we met. I'm Lily Potter, pleasure to meet you." She seemed to relax and smiled back.

"I'm Linali Li. The pleasure is mine Ms. Potter." She turned to Allen. "You guys weren't in your room so I got worried. Where's Kanda?"

"Umm, about that. We kinda lost him," said Lavi cheerfully.

"Seriously? How do you lose an 18 year old?"

"Relax, Linali! He'll come back when he's hungry."

"He's not a dog Lavi!" Allen poked Linali in the back and said, "Umm, Linali?"

"What?"

"Found him. He's talking to that lady over there." We all looked where Allen was pointing and I saw him talking to… my mum. Huh. Well, that makes introductions a little easier.

"Come with me." I said with a smile and snagged Lavi by the arm since he seemed like the easiest to push around. I was surprised to feel such a muscled arm underneath that shirt. And I was dragging him around so easily, too. I glanced at his bewildered face. '_Must've caught him by surprise. There's no way I'd be able to pull him this easily if I hadn't.' _I walked over to Mum and Kanda.

"Hi Mum!" Kanda didn't seem surprised to see me dragging Lavi behind me, but Mum did.

"Oh, Hi Lily. Who're your friends?"

I smiled and pointed to each of them. "Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman and Linali Li. Guys, this is my mum."

"Pleasure to meet you ma'am," Allen said with a smile. Mum laughed. "Looks like your acquaintances found my daughter, Mr. Kanda."

"Yes. And now that _I've_ found _them_, I'm going to bed." Kanda nodded to Linali and me and glared at the boys and muttered, "Wake me up when you come in, and I'll try out my new wand on you." I raised an eyborw. _'New? What happened to his old one?' _

Allen snorted and turned toward my mother for a quick conversation. Lavi grinned and said, "Whatever you say Yuu-chan~!"

In a matter of five seconds Lavi was on the ground with Kanda's foot on his chest.

"Stop. Calling. Me. That."

"…Yes sir. Can I get up now?"

Kanda lifted his foot and went upstairs. I heard him slam a door and turned to Linali.

"What a charmer, eh?" She giggled and started to help Lavi up.

"He's very kind once you get to know him."

"Yeah right," snorted Lavi.

BAM!

I watched Linali walk away dusting her hand on her skirt, calling, "I'm going to bed too, guys. See you at school Lily," as Lavi lay on the floor moaning with a large bump forming on his head. I grinned. Allen picked him up easily and smiled at Mum and me.

"We better get going, too. Pleasure meeting you Lily, Mrs. Potter."

My grin grew wider. I like these new kids. Hogwarts was about to get a lot more interesting.

* * *

**Kaity: **Ok I lied. Hogwarts is in the _next _chapter!

**Kanda: **You're a worse liar than Sister Complex.

**Allen and Lavi: **DON'T SAY HIS NAME! Dx

*POOF*

**Komui: **LINALI MY DEAREST SISTER! I'M HERE!

**Exorcists: **NOOOOOO!

**Kaity: **YAY! Komui-chan!

**Komui: **Review or Kaity will have me do terrible things to the boys!

**Kanda, Allen and Lavi: _REVIEW!_**


	4. On the Hogwarts Express!

**Kaity: **This update is a LOT later than I intended. With school and various other crud in my life, it completely slipped my mind.

**Rose: **We finally meet them! xD

**Scorpius: ***sarcastic* Whoopee!

**Kaity: **Shut up! Dx Lily, do the disclaimer.

**Lily: **She doesn't own us people. Rowling does. Sheesh!

Talking

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Albus Potter and the Exorcists

Ch. 4: On the Hogwarts Express!

* * *

*~Kanda's Pov~*

It was finally time to go to that magic school. I sat up and cracked my back. _'Man that couch is freaking uncomfortable…'_

I looked at the clock on the wall. 5:00 am…

Of course.

I stood up and pulled on a black shirt from my bag. Tsuki hooted softly at me from across the room and I walked over. When I opened the cage, she fluttered out, circled above Lavi and Allen, and settled on the trunk that held my school things. I allowed a brief, small half smile and she hooted again and started to preen her feathers.

I took my wand from the pocket of my exorcist coat, which was hanging on the edge of a chair. Mugen leaned against the wall. I threw the cloak Linali had purchased for me (I had refused to go clothes shopping) and attached Mugen to my belt and put my wand in my front pocket.

When I went into Diagon Alley, no one was around, so I started to wander. The other day, we had gone to a money exchange and gotten various pieces of gold, silver, and bronze, so I had quite a lot to spend on various other things. When the stores finally opened, I went into Eeylops Owl Emporium to buy some treats for Tsuki, and then I went into Quality Quidditch Supplies. When we had gone to get our books, I'd pulled out a book called _Quidditch Throughout the Ages. _It had interested me that there was a sport played up in the air that involved knocking others _out_ of it. I had ended up buying the book.

I looked at some of the brooms they had in the display case. Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001, the Firebolt… Looks like that was the best they had so far. I stared at the price for a Firebolt. 292 Galleons and 16 Sickles… **(A/N: That's like over $2000, people. I'm making them rich right now.)**

I rummaged around in my pocket and counted out the coins in my hand. Turns out if I bought this broomstick, I would be going to Linali for anything that cost more than 2 Knuts…

'_Meh, I don't need much._' Five minutes later, I left Diagon Alley with a brand new broomstick and my pockets considerably lighter. When I returned to the Leaky Cauldron, there was a large crowd surrounding two people.

"Have you ever seen one boy eat so much?"

"No, but I have to wonder where it all goes."

Moyashi was at it again and it seemed Lavi was cheering him on. I scanned the room and found an empty table in the corner. A few minutes after I sat down, a witch came and took my order. Since this was London, I figured they wouldn't have soba. I ordered eggs with cheese and tomatoes and bacon. It wasn't half bad. Halfway through my meal, (which came with room and board thank Kami-sama) Linali sat down across from me.

"Where did you disappear to this morning? We were worried."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, _I _was worried."

That made much more sense. "Went for a walk."

"Oh."

Golden silence for 2 minutes before she asked about the package. I held it out to her and she stared at the broomstick. "You bought a broom."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Quidditch looked interesting."

"… What's Quidditch?"

"…" When I didn't answer, she rolled her eyes and waved the waitress over to order some coffee. We sat there in comfortable silence, watching people cheer as Allen finished off his fifth plate of hash browns.

When she drained the last of her coffee, Linali stood and said, "Pack up everything. We're heading to the station in half an hour to meet up with the Potters. Lily said she'd help us find the train."

"Che."

* * *

I watched in mild amusement as Moyashi and Baka Usagi ran around our room throwing clothes, joke things, and text books into their trunks haphazardly.

"Lavi, have you seen my wand? Where's my wand?"

"Forget your wand! PANDAAAA! Come out from under the bed you stupid cat!"

"I found my wand. ACK! It set my hair on fire!"

"Owowowowowowow! He scratched me! Why didn't I buy an owl, cats are EVIL!"

…This was funnier than Komui trying to avoid work. I already had my trunk in the boot of our car (provided by the Black Order) and I held Tsuki's cage in one hand and my Firebolt in the other. Linali poked her head through the door and narrowly missed being swooped at by Moyashi's owl, Shadow.

"What is going on in here?"

"Absolute chaos." I answered. Linali looked annoyed.

"Well don't just stand there, _do _something about it!" she huffed and went back to her room to get her things.

I pointed my wand at Moyashi's head and muttered, "_Augmenti_," and a jet of water shot out and doused him. He stood there gaping at me and yelled, "How and why did you do that?"

"How, practice. Why, because your head was burning. Hold that basket up and get ready to shut that stupid cat in. _Accio Panda_."

Lavi yelped as the cat zoomed out from underneath the bed with a yowl and smacked into the basket. Allen slammed the lid and tied it shut quickly.

Lavi scrambled to his feet and said, "One down one to go! Catch that owl!"

… This was going to take a while…

* * *

When we finally got to King's Cross station we had to run down the hall with Lavi screaming, "GET OUTTA THE WAY! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"

We skidded to a stop ion front of platforms nine and ten.

"… So, how are we supposed to get on the train in less than five minutes if we can't _find _the train?" asked Moyashi.

"… That is a good question." muttered Lavi.

Linali sighed. "Let's start looking for a station master."

"Hold it. If this is a wizard train, no- what was the word again?- _Muggle_ stationmaster is going to know about it." pointed out Moyashi. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall between platform 9 and 10. Then I gasped. The minute I hit the wall, I felt my self slip through. I had, quite literally, stumbled onto platform 9 ¾. I stood there in shock for a split second before I heard someone call my name.

"Kanda, where are your friends? If you don't get on the train soon, you'll miss it!" I turned and saw Mrs. Potter jogging toward me. "… They're on the other side…"

She smiled. "Leave it to me."

And just like that, she slipped through the wall. Two seconds later, I was nearly run over by Moyashi running through the wall with our trolley. "Oh man, I just ran through a wall!"

"This is soooo going in my report to the old man," muttered Lavi in glee.

Linali walked through with Mrs. Potter a second later. "Thanks so much ma'am. We were kind of lost."

"It's no trouble dear. Now hurry or you'll be late. Leave your trolley with me, Harry and Ron will take care of it."

"Thank you again." Linali smiled happily as she picked up her kitten's basket. Lavi kept a tight grip on his jumping basket and Moyashi held his owl's cage close to him. I picked up Tsuki's cage and and my broom and quickly boarded. We were still standing in the hall when the train lurched forward. Lavi, being a major klutz off the battlefield or outside a library, dropped the basket holding his cat. Needless to say, the lid fell off and Panda was out of here like a bat out of hell.

"No! Panda come back!"

He sprinted down the hall after his cat while people stared at him, sniggering. Allen sighed.

"I'll go after him. He's going to need all the help he can get with that cat." I rolled my eyes and walked in the opposite direction.

"Hey Kanda, wait up! Don't just leave me here!" called Linali. She tried to keep up with me as I walked to the closest compartment and wrenched the door open. A boy with bright red hair and blue eyes looked up at me. "Who are you?" he said rudely.

I was already fed up with this kid. "None of your business!" I snarled and was about to slam the door shut when I heard, "Linali? Hey, you guys made it! I was worried when I couldn't find you earlier!" Lily cheerfully skipped up to us and beamed. "Sit with me and my cousin. Hugo, this is Linali and Kanda. They're new. Guys, this is my cousin, Hugo Weasley." Hugo glared up at us suspiciously.

"What House are they in?" he asked Lily, who frowned.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why does it matter?"

Linali elbowed me and gave me look that screamed, "Don't start any trouble."

"We're both in Gryffindor."

Lily's frown turned into an irritated scowl. "Hugo, you're just like Uncle Ron. Who cares if they were in Slytherin or not?"

"I do. It's bad enough Al's in it. And I don't want you to start dating one, like Rosie." He snapped.

"Well, we aren't in fricking Slytherin. So cut the attitude kid." I snapped as I opened Tsuki's cage to let her stretch a bit. Hugo glared at me and then grunted.

"Fine. Why don't we start over. Hugo Weasley, nice to meet you."

"Linali Li. The feeling's mutual."

"No it's not," I muttered and earned another elbow. Well, at least she wasn't kicking me…

"Lil, you got to see this. Some red head is getting the crap scratched outta him by his cat!" A girl with auburn hair and brown eyes had poked her head in with a grin. "Oh? Who's this?"

"The people we were _supposed_ to meet outside the platform. What happened to you guys anyway?"

Linali scowled. "The other two didn't listen to me when I said to start packing up." Lily giggled.

"I see. Sounds like Allen and Lavi. Anyway, this is Rose, my other cousin. She's Hugo's sister."

Linali smiled again. "Nice to meet you. I'm Linali and that's Kanda. The guys you saw trying to catch the cat were our friends, Allen and Lavi."

"Cool. I'm going to go help them with their cat then. I'll bring them back here and we can play a couple rounds of Exploding Snap."

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later, Rosie was back with Lavi and Allen, as well as two other boys, one with black hair and green eyes and one with pale blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. Lily brightened when she saw them. "Everyone this is my brother, Albus, and his roommate, Scorpius Malfoy. Guys, this is Linali, Kanda, Allen, and Lavi."

"Hello mates. It's a pleasure," said Scorpius with a smile. Albus got this teasing glint in his eye. "So _you're_ the people Lily was going on about. Honestly, she couldn't shut up about you. I think James's head was going to explode when she began to talk about that _really hot_ red he-"

"Okay, that's enough!" yelled Lily, turning almost as red as her hair.

Albus grinned. "What? I'm just warning the poor fellow that James might try to curse him. He's very protective of Lily you see."

Lily turned even redder, if it was even possible, and Lavi was a little pink, too. "Well, um, thanks for the head's up I guess."

Rosie clapped her hands twice and said, "Well then, weren't we going to play Exploding Snap? Scor, you deal."

"Yes ma'am." He pulled out a deck of cards and tapped them with his wand while Rosie reached into her small clutch purse and pulled out… a small card table.

…I think I'm starting to like magic.

"Now, remember everyone. As soon as you see two identical pictures, hit the cards with the tip of your wand and you win one point. The cads will also start to speed up after each pair. The player with the most points wins the game. But don't cheat or the cards will explode and we'll kick you out." Rose looked at her little bother when she said this, but we all looked at Allen, who grinned.

"I'll be good," they both said.

"Oh, does Allen cheat too?" said Lily with a grin.

"Yes. He cheated me out of all my Galleons yesterday," Lavi said glumly. Linali rolled her eyes.

"Do you not learn, Lavi? No one beats Allen at poker." After that, we started to play and, despite warnings, both Allen _and _Hugo tried to cheat. Allen ended up with a burnt sleeve and Hugo's hand almost exploded with the cards. I actually was doing pretty good. So far I had won 3 games.

"So me and Al are getting a new roomate this year," Scorpius said during our fifth game. Rose flipped down one of hercards. "Yeah? That's odd."

Albus nodded. "Yeah it is. Actually, we were wondering if it was one of you three guys."

Hugo looked at him with a smirk. "For your information Albus, they're all in Gryffindor."

Linali drew a card absentmindedly and said, "Actually, just me and Knada are in Gryffindor. Lavi's in Ravenclaw and Allen is in Slytherin, so he may be your new roomate."

Albus grinned. "Brilliant! It'll be great to have you mate!"

Hugo looked at Allen in shock then anger. He stood abuptly and left the compartment, slamming the door behind him. We sat there quietly in surprise, looking at the door. Then Rose apologized to Allen.

"I'm so sorry, Allen. See, back when our parents were in school, being in Slytherin was a really bad thing. People associated you with the Dark Arts and Death Eaters. Our dad esecially hated Slytherin House because Scor's dad was in it and he was really mean to him, Mom, Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. Hugo kind of inherited the dislike, even though Dad's kept his comments to himelf since Al was Sorted. I think he's kind of mad cuz he thought you were in Gryffindor like Kanda and Linali and that you were to nice to be in Slytherin."

Allen just smiled wryly. "It's alright. I'm used to people treating me like that. Even with Muggles, because of my scar." He pushed aside his hair to show them the pentagram on his forehead. Al's eyes widened. "Wow, that's worse than Dad's. I can't believe I didn't notice that until now."

"I've learned to hide it pretty well." After that, we packed up the cards and Scorpius taught Allen and Lavi how to play Wizard's Chess while the girls just chatted about… whatever girls talk about. Hugo came back after a while and sat down next to me. We sat there for about another half hour before he muttered, "How can you stand it?"

I looked around and saw that everyone was still preoccupied with whatever they were doing before. When I looked back at Hugo, he was looking at me with imploring eyes. "…Were you talking to me?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yes."

"Oh." I was quiet for a minute and then asked, "How do I stand what, exactly?"

"That Slytherin guy."

"… Walker?"

"Yeah." This kid was starting to seriously confuse me.

"I don't. We don't get on at all." He looked at me in surprise and frustration.

"But you seemed pretty friendly with Al and Malfoy during the card game."

"They don't irritate me."

"But they're Slytherins!" This kid has some _major_ poblems with that House.

"So?"

"Isn't that what bothers you about _him_?" He pointed to Allen as he checked Scorpius while Lavi and Albus cheered him on.

"No."

'_I don't like him because he's a freaking wannabe martyr that makes everyine worry. Especially Linali…'_

"Then why? And how are you able to keep a straight face around him?"

"I'm not going to tell you _why_ I don't like him because it's none of your business. I put up with him because I have to and vice versa. As for the poker face, it takes practice." Geez, being with these wizards is making me chatty.

"It's just… I don't _want _to hate my cousin. _Or_ my sister's boyfriend. But I hate the Slytherins that picked on my family when Dad was in school and I hate the ones that pick on us now." he looked down and was about to start crying I think.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't cry. It makes you look like a little girl. Hate those idiots that pick on you and your family, for all I care. Just cuz you hate them doesn't mean you have to hate Potter, Malfoy, or Moyashi."

"… Who?"

"Walker. Forget I said that other one."

"Ok. Thanks Kanda."

"Whatever." Hugo smiled at me and joined Lavi and Albus in watching the extreme chess game. I amused myself by using magic to fold a small piece of paper into a crane.

Lily saw me and 'ohhed'. "It's so pretty!"

I flicked my wand and it floated over to her. "Keep it. I've got plenty." She glowed as it landed in her outstretched hand. "Thanks!" As Rose and Lily gushed over the small crane, I saw Linali and the others look at me strangely.

"… What?" Lavi shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." As I closed my eyes for a nap, I heard Allen murmur to the other boys, "Its not everyday Kanda's as nice as this. He's in a pretty good mood today."

"Maybe hell froze over?" Lavi muttered back.

"I heard that," I grunted but I didn't deny my good mood.

'_I'm getting soft.'_

After a while, the girls ushered us into the next compartment with our stuff. "Change into your school robes, we're almost to the castle!" said Lily as she shut the door quickly.

As we changed Lavi complained that it looked like a dress. Allen and I didn't care much since our exorcist uniforms were kind of like this. It wasn't very unusual for us. After a couple minutes, the girls let us back into the compartment. Linali and I wore the same robes as Hugo, Rose and Lily, while Allen wore the same as Scorpius and Albus. Lavi's had blue lining and a silver raven where I had scarlet lining and a golden lion.

"If you look at the window you'll see the castle now!" said Lily excitedly. She dragged Lavi over to the window and pointed, while he marveled at the gigantic stone building that cast a glisten ing shadow over the lake.

Rose grinned at our dumbstruck faces. "Welcome to Hogwarts everyone!"

Scorpius laughed. "Yeah! Welcome to our home away from home!"

* * *

**Kaity: **Welcoming banquet is next! I will do my best to do a good Dumbledore speech!

**Kanda: **Reiew so she won't kill us.

**Linali: **She wouldn't kill you. She may maim or seriously injure you, but never kill.

**Lavi: **And that makes soo feel so much better.

**Scorpius: **My Pov next. Watch her epically fail.

**Kaity: **I will NOT! Dx ...Maybe...

**Komui: **Seriously though, review or I'll do bad things to the guy.

**Kaity: **And I'll help! xD


	5. The Ill Omens of a Seer

**Kaity: **Why is it I'm _always _updating later than I mean to? My deepest apologies everyone. I seem to have some serious problems with time.

**Kanda: **Yeah I'll say.

**Kaity: **Zip it baka! Linali, will you do the disclaimer?

**Linali: **DGMSilverAirHead03 doesn't own -Man or HP, and never will. Stop depressing her by reminding her of that fact!

**Kaity: **But please try to enjoy this late (as usual) installment of _Albus Potter and the Exorcists_ to make up for my depression. *bows* Enjoy!

* * *

Talking

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

The Ill Omens of a Seer

* * *

*~Rosie~*

It took a whole 5 minutes to catch Allen and Lavi's demonic pets. It was ridiculous! We had to jump off the train for Merlin's sake!

As we walked to the carriages, Allen spent _another_ five minutes apologizing before he ran into Kanda's back. He had stopped at one of the carriages, staring. Linali was next to him and she looked even more shocked than she did at the first sight of the castle.

"They're… _amazing_," she breathed.

Hugo looked at her. "_What _is?"

"Those… horse… skeleton… things." Kanda said finally.

"…What?" asked Hugo blankly.

"They aren't crazy. I see them too." Lavi said and Lily smiled.

"Don't you remember? James told us about them from his Care of Magical Creatures class. They're thestrals. They're invisible to us Hugo."

"Why?" asked Hugo and Allen, who seemed to be able to see them too.

"Because we haven't seen and accepted that someone has died," I said. "Which means you four have, correct?"

They were all quiet for a minute before Allen spoke. "I saw my father die, but I wouldn't say I've accepted that fact yet."

Linali gave a shudder. "I have _never _accepted death."

Lily looked up at Lavi. "What about you?"

He didn't look at her when he answered, "I witnessed the death of an older gentleman that I didn't know personally, so accepting it wasn't really a long process." We all looked at Kanda, who glared at us and muttered, "I don't want to talk about it."

Allen smiled at me. "He's not keen on sharing much with anyone, so try not to be too offended if Kanda decides to be a jerk."

"I see," I murmured.

Even though I didn't. _'He sure is a strange guy, that Kanda. Actually... ALL of them sre kinda weird..._'

We all loaded into the carriage, except for Kanda and Linali, who were still staring at the thestrals. Well Kanda was glaring at it, but Linali looked as if she was petting one. I watched as she held out one of the corn beef sandwiches that Granny Weasley had made. Hugo hated corn beef, so he had given it to whoever was around. I was astonished to watch the meat float in the air for half a second and then disappear. I heard Hugo gasp, so I know he saw it too.

After that, Linali patted the thestral again and climbed in the carriage with us. Kanda was still glaring at the thestrals and looked thoroughly disturbed.

"Kanda c'mon! We have to go now." Linali's call seemed to snap him out of his angry trance and he quickly boarded the carriage.

The ride was pretty quiet compared to the train. Allen just stared out the window and Lavi and Lily were just sitting quietly, which was really weird for the both of them. I chuckled a bit to see that Lily still hadn't let go of his hand from when she dragged him off the train. I don't think they even _noticed_ that they were still holding hands. Albus and Hugo were nodding off to the rhythmic rocking of the carriage as it rolled over the sloping trail towards the school while Kanda was doing the same as Allen: staring mindlessly out the window.

_'As much as Linali says those two fight, they sure have a lot in common_.' Linali herself was leaning against Kanda's shoulder and staring at her hands, which were twisting her robe. I glanced at Scorpius. Merlin, he seemed almost as uncomfortable as I was. I hated silence.

_Especially _awkward silence.

Even worse was gloomy silence.

This was _definitely_ gloomy silence.

I looked at Scor again and begged with my eyes.

'_Please do something funny to lighten the mood! I'm suffocating!_'

He seemed to understand because he cleared his throat and pointed out Allen's window saying, "Look at all the first years! I sure wouldn't wanna be them right now! The wind is making all the boats rock!" Everyone peered out the window to see one first year fall out of the boat. "Oh my gosh, that kid fell out!" Allen looked horrified. Lavi was snickering a little bit. "Poor kid isn't going to be to happy at dinner, that's for sure!"

"Lavi be nice!" Linali reprimanded, but a hint of a smile had crept on to her face. Kanda smirked and Albus, Scorpius and Hugo were howling with laughter. "Don't worry Allen. Hagrid will get him," Lily said giggling. Allen was able to crack a smile after that and what was left of the ride went smoothly and not _nearly _as suffocatingly silent.

We got out of the carriage and Professor McGonagall led everyone into the Great Hall and then returned to the front of the school to wait for the first years. Scorpius and Albus led Allen to the Slytherin table across the room, while Lily handed Lavi off to one of my Ravenclaw friends, Kestrel Rasmussen. Lavi followed her to the table next to ours and I saw Hugo talking excitedly to Kanda across the table, who looked a little alarmed at the attention, and Linali, who was trying really hard not to laugh at him.

Once everyone was seated, Professor Dumbledore rose and capped his hands. The room went silent.

"It is time to welcome our first years into the warm folds of our school! It's time for the Sorting!"

McGonagall threw open the doors and marched to the front of the Hall with a bunch of nervous eleven year olds shuffling after her.

"Oh Hugo, were we that tiny two years ago?" I heard Lily whisper. I felt someone nudge my side and I saw my room mate Tsiyone Binesi grinning. "My little sister is in there!"

I looked at the sea of small people and found a small girl with the same long braid and gold flecked black eyes as my friend. "Oh she's so cute!" I giggled. Dumbledore clapped his hands again and the room quieted down. Down in front, the first years watched in awe as the Sorting Hat shook itself and opened it's mouth,

_In times of old when I was new_

_And when I had just been sewn,_

_The founders of our splendid school_

_Hadn't really known_

_How divided we would soon become,_

_How at odds the school would be._

_Since Slytherin split years ago,_

_The school had not been free._

_But the balm of friendship healed us_

_And the wound became no more!_

_The four Houses befriended one another_

_And now laugh as they did before._

_But Danger lurks all around,_

_That this hat can see._

_So keep an eye on those you know_

_And any tragedies._

_For the Ageless Ones are on the move_

_And their minions on a spree._

_I am forced to split you,_

_So I'll warn you, just as I did before_

_Stay united, not divided,_

_While Danger is ashore._

_Heed the warnings, read the signs!_

_Know what they entitle!_

_Hogwarts students, be prepared_

_To overcome the trials!_

_Light shines in this darkness_

_So trust its Chosen soldiers._

_They will protect you that they will_

_Against Pure Evil's brokers._

_Now it's time to do my job_

_My judgment now will flow._

_The Sorting game has now begun,_

_So let's get on with the show!_

Applause broke out around the Hall, but everyone was whispering in confusion. My thoughts swirled and I was starting to feel nauseous. The last time the Sorting Hat sang a song like that… Two years later, we had a war. Not very good omens, eh?

"I don't like it. 'The Ageless Ones'? How are we supposed to figure _that _out?" muttered Tsiyone, looking a bit disturbed. "It _reeks_ of ill fortune."

Tsiyone was a Seer of Native American origin, so Firenze's Divination class is where she's at her best. Her intuition and premonitions are _never _wrong. Which means that song is to be taken _very _seriously.

McGonagall, though she appeared quite shaken, unrolled the long scroll of names.

"Anderson, Jonas!"

After a few seconds, a small mousy, and wet looking boy was pushed from the crowd of eleven year olds. He hesitantly walked up and sat on the stool while McGonagall put the hat on him. After a few seconds, the hat called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I saw Lavi jump as the table next to him cheered wildly. Jonas beamed as he took off the hat and ran to take his seat. After a few more names, we heard, "Binesi, Ayita!"

Tsiyone's little sister practically floated up to the stool and sat quietly as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. We had five minutes of absolute silence, and Tsiyone was frowning. The Hat had never taken this long to choose a House, at least not to my knowledge. At long last, the rip in the Hat opened wide, and screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!"

We whooped and cheered. Tsiyone actually stood up and let out some red sparks from the tip of her wand. I saw Linali and Kanda clapping politely, though Kanda looked bored out of his mind. Coincidentally, Ayita ended up sitting right between Kanda and Linali. She beamed up at both of them. Linali smiled back, but Kanda just blinked at her, and returned his attention to the front, where Cassopolis, James was being Sorted into Ravenclaw. After a long while, we finally got to the end of the list and Zimmerman, Jennifer was placed in Hufflepuff. Dumbledore clapped his hands one more time and, when he room quieted down, began his speech.

"Welcome, my dear students, to another year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do make sure you welcome our new students appropriately. Now, before you embark into this beautiful feast, a few new guidelines are in order. I would prefer all students to remain in pairs at all times, wherever you may be. It is vitally important to your safety this term. I'm sure you are all aware of the mysterious disappearances being reported in the _Daily Prophet_, and I should like you to take them very seriously. Though I am sure that we will be quite safe, I should like these guidelines to be followed. Prefects, when patrolling the grounds at night, please do so in groups of three. The Head Boy and Girl will decide the groups. Students, please see a prefect to obtain the new password for the Houses. On a less serious note, our last Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is, unfortunately, not able to be with us this term. Filling in the position is Professor Cross Marian! Please treat him with the utmost respect!"

At this, I saw Kanda and Linali exchange shocked glances over Ayita's head, and I heard someone bang their head on the table across the room. (**A/N: 10 points to whoever guesses who _that_ was! ;P)**

"Now that introductions have been settled, let us enjoy this magnificent feast!" Dumbledore waved a hand and the food appeared right before our eyes. I heard Linali gasp softly. I leaned over to see around the second year between us. "Is something wrong Linali?"

She looked up and smiled. "It's just… I don't think I've ever seen this much food in my life!"

"Well, get used to it. There's always plenty of food at Hogwarts!" She laughed and Kanda smirked.

"What? Was it something I said?" I asked confused.

"No… It's just…" she couldn't finish. Linali burst into fits of giggles, and for the first time since I met the man, Kanda laughed. Well, more like snorted, but it still counts!

"Walker over there tends to eat a lot. As in, mountains of food. He'll probably be the first one to eat Hogwarts out of house and home," smirked Kanda as he served himself some pumpkin juice and dinner rolls.

"I… see…"

When I looked over to the Slytherin table, I saw it was true. Allen was eating at least five times his body weight and didn't seem to be slowing down. The whole House of Slytherin and half the Ravenclaws were going white with shock.

When dinner ended, I watched everyone head for the doors, but Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Linali were talking to the new DADA teacher. After a few seconds of what seemed like low-pitched yelling, Professor Marian whacked Allen over the head with a newspaper. After a few more seconds of Linali calmly talking to him, all four walked to Kestrel, Al and me, who were waiting for them. Allen was mumbling to himself and nursing the bump on his head.

"Are you alright, Allen? That looked like it hurt." said Al. Allen ignored him and continued to rub his head.

"Ah… Just ignore him," said Lavi, waving a hand.

"C'mon Lavi. The common room is his way." Kestrel started towards one of the staircases. Lavi waved cheerfully at us and followed.

"Well, guess that's our cue! Allen, this way." Al tugged on Allen's sleeve and started to walk to the dungeons. I turned to Linali and Kanda. "Our common room is on the third floor. Let's go."

We climbed the stairs and came to the picture of the Fat Lady. "Password, Miss Weasley?"

"_Felicitous Maximus_."

"Welcome back to Hogwarts my dear." With that, she swung open and we stepped inside the Gryffindor common room.

"To the left is the boys dormitory and the right is the girl's. Good night Kanda." I started to walk up to the room I shared with my three roommates. I heard Linali say good night to Kanda and follow me up. I arrived at the door to my room ad realized there was a new name on our door.

"Hey Linali. Looks like you're in my dorm. I thought you were a sixth year?"

"I am. There must not be enough room for me in the other dorms." I shrugged and walked in with Linali on my heels.

Tsiyone was sitting on the windowsill, playing a flute softly while my other two roommates, Isabel Monte and Vivica "Viv" Jones, were sprawled on their beds listening. Tsiyone stopped playing when we walked in and smiled at Linali and me.

"Hello. You must be Linali Li. I'm Tsiyone Binesi."

Linali smiled. "Hi. I guess that was your little sister I met at dinner then?"

"Oh, was Ayita annoying you? She's such a talker sometimes…"

"Oh no, she was very nice! Though I think Kanda was a little uncomfortable. She kept asking him how he got his hair so shiny."

Tsiyone laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Ayita."

Viv sat up and grinned. "Wassup? I'm Vivica Jones. Call me Viv."

"I'm Isabel Monte, It's nice to meet you."

"It's very nice to meet all of you," said Linali sincerely. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's getting late. We should head to bed."

"You girls go ahead. I want to finish my song." Tsiyone raised the flute to her lips again and picked up her song where she left off. As I climbed into bed, I heard Viv whispering to Linali. "She plays that song at the beginning of every year since our first year. She says it's supposed to bring good luck."

"Well that's interesting."

"Yup. Good luck and the promise of a good ye-"

Suddenly the flute let out a hash note and Tsiyone immediately stopped playing. Isabel sat up and looked at her. "What was _that_ Tsiyone?"

"I… I don't know…"

Viv waved a hand dismissively. "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get some sleep, yeah?"

As I laid back down and drifted to sleep, I heard Tsiyone mutter, "Nothing to worry about, huh? These are ill omens indeed…"

* * *

**Kaity: **So, how'd I do?

**Rosie: **Well, considering you got like three hours of sleep last night... Pretty well, I'd say.

**Kaity: ***yawns* I did my best! My b-day was yesterday, so leave me a present by reviewing!

**Lavi: **Do it for the violent birthday girl!

**Allen: ***bows* Please Review!


	6. The Tests of Our Hearts

**A/N:** Conversations take it out of me. The POV does the disclaimer. I'm so sorry for those of you who have waited so patientl for my next update. This is for you guys! Thanks for sticking with it! b^^d

**Lavi: **DGMSilverAirHead03 doesn't own -Man, HP, or Veronica Gorloisen.

* * *

The Tests of Our Hearts

* * *

Talking

_'Thoughts' and magic writing_

**Neah and _Neah writing_**

* * *

*~Lavi~*

It has been three weeks. Three freaking weeks and we have NOTHING! Plus these classes were HARD! And I'm a BOOKMAN! Almost.

'_Why, why did I think Arithmancy was a good idea?'_

I trudged along with James and Kanda to my next class, which was Potions. James was giving me the hairy eye again. I cleared my throat. "So, James… Your pretty good at Potions, yeah?"

He glared at me and I think my blood ran cold. "Yeah, well you suck Bookman!"

This is what I get for giving him a compliment? I could hear Kanda cracking up behind me, (read: snorting once and the smirking at me) which really ticked me off.

"So Kanda, what do you think about Potions? Personally I think Snape should jump off the Astronomy Tower."

…And now the little bugger was ignoring me. C'mon Kanda tell him to get lost!

"I agree. He has issues." Traitor.

And to top off my bad day, Snape decided I was the guy to pick on. "_Mr_. Bookman, _what_ exactly is _that _supposed to be?"

I looked up from my cauldron to see Snape looking down his greasy nose at me. "Um, my Pepper-up Potion?"

He sniffed at me like I was something he stepped in. "Well, you and Mr. Johnson should take a look at Mr. Kanda and Mr. Potter's potion. _It_ is the correct shade of scarlet whereas _yours_ is not. Ten points from Ravenclaw."

Geez I blow up one potion the first day, and the guy hates me!

After Potions, I have no more classes but with my luck, Snape will give me detention. "Class, please flask your final solution and place it on my desk. You are dismissed."

Guess my luck was changing but I wasn't going to jinx it. I was out of there like a bat out of hell. I ran into Allen outside of the Great Hall. "Hey, what are you running from?"

I groaned. "James hates me, Snape picks on me, and we have nothing to report to headquarters."

"Okay, so are you running from Snape or James?"

"Both!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have started that fire in the dungeons."

"I didn't do it on _purpose_!"

I heard someone coming up behind me and Allen smiled and waved. "Hi Allen, Lavi."

Oh no. The reason James hates me. "Hi Lily."

She smiled. "Linali sent me to find you guys. Meet her on the third floor by the One-eyed Humped Witch." Allen thanked her and we went to find Linali.

When we got there to see Kanda leaning against the statue reading a small note. Allen peered over the edge to read it. "Why does this paper say _Dissendium_?"

The moment he said that, the hump of the witch moved to reveal a small narrow staircase.

"Well," I said, "that explains it."

Kanda ignored us and slipped through. Allen and I quickly followed and knocked him over so that we all tumbled down the staircase. As we lay at the bottom groaning, I heard giggling come from above us. When I looked up, Linali was standing over us with her fist pressed to mouth to stop the laughter.

"Baka, get off of us!" Kanda snarled at me. I sprang to my feet and hoisted Allen up by his collar. Linali giggled harder when Kanda glared at us. Allen brushed himself off and looked at her curiously. "So was this what you wanted to show us?"

Linali shook her head. "No not really. I actually wanted to show you guys this." She started walking down the tunnel, her hand running across the old crumbling bricks. After fifteen minutes of just walking, I opened my mouth to ask her where we were going.

"Linali, are we down here for a rea-" All of a sudden, the floor started to glow and Linali pressed her hand harder against the wall. One of the bricks melted away and words appeared.

_Keepers of God's might,_

_What you seek lies beyond._

_But if you wish to obtain the mighty weapon,_

_You must meet the challenges._

_Do you accept?_

"Oh. That's why we're here…" I muttered. Allen looked at the message disdainfully.

"It's just never _easy_, is it?"

"Nope," I chirped. "So, are we going to accept?"

"Well yes of course," Linali said with a smile, "It's just…"

"What?"

She laughed nervously. "I have no idea how we're supposed to go about it."

Allen looked thoughtful. "Well this is a wizard's passage right? Suppose we just tap it with our wands and see what happens?"

Linali shrugged. "It's worth a shot I guess."

We all pulled out our wands and tapped the wall. A new message appeared on the wall.

_Please tell us your names._

We stared at the wall. Then Kanda drew the tip of his wand across the wall in neat cursive spelling out his name. The letters glowed briefly then settled into the wall. Allen, Linali and I quickly did the same.

_Is this all of you, Keepers?_

This time Allen wrote yes in his usual illegible chicken scratch.

_Brave Keepers, prepare for tests of speed, brawn, and brains._

The wall slowly melted away from the messages to show a dimly lit passage. When we cautiously crossed the entryway, the wall slammed down and black fire raged up behind us. A message appeared in front of us.

_If you wish to pass the test, don't be caught by the flames._

"Uh oh…" muttered Allen. We all turned just in time to leap backwards a couple yards as the flames surged toward us.

"Everyone run!" yelled Linali, her Innocence activating. I grabbed my hammer as Kanda and Allen ran behind us.

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer, Extend!" We grabbed the handle as it shot out, Linali flying under us. After half a minute we saw a glowing blue ring at the end of the tunnel.

"Almost there!" I yelled. Then I saw Kanda get knocked in the head by a flying yellow thing. It startled him enough that he let go of the hammer. "Kanda!" Allen and I yelled in horror. We were shoved through the ring and my hammer shrunk back down. We watched as Kanda stood and stated to run, glaring at the little golem that flitted in front of him.

Unfortunately, the fire was gaining rapidly. Some of the black flames got onto Kanda's robes. He flung them off and sprinted toward the ring, flames literally right behind him. I saw a blur of gray, black and red and saw Linali swoop in on him, grabbing his wrist and dragging him through the ring. A shining wall of purple light shimmered down in front of us. We were still able to see the black flames devouring Kanda's school robe.

"Tim, when I put you in my pocket, you're supposed to _stay _there!" Allen said, frustrated as the golem drooped sadly in midair. He sighed and put Timcampy back in his pocket. We looked ahead and saw a lighted room. We hesitantly walked toward it.

Words appeared in midair again.

_You must face a fearsome foe. Your goal is to get the bell from the Beast._

"Beast? Oh dear that can't be good," whispered Linali. I hushed her and pointed to the middle of the room. Sleeping in an easy manner, a large three-headed dog lay with and beautiful gold bell about five feet in diameter hanging from his middle neck.

"Even if we beat that gigantic monster, what are we supposed to do with a five foot golden bell?" muttered Kanda. We shushed him but it was too late. The dog's ears twitched and we stared in terror as his sleepy blue eyes opened and looked directly at us. A growl ripped through chamber and the dog lunged at us.

Linali immediately flew upwards, away from the middle head that snapped at her. Kanda flung himself to the right to avoid the other head and drew Mugen. Allen ran underneath the dog, activating the Crown Clown as he went. I rolled to the left to avoid the huge jaws of the left head.

"Quick let's confuse it! Linali fly around in circles above it and Kanda, throw some of those Illusions at him! Lavi help me get on it's back!" yelled Allen as he ran toward me. Linali took off at high speed flying in and out of his heads, while Kanda surrounded them both with the illusions of flying death bugs.

"Little Hammer, Big Hammer, grow, Grow, GROW!" As my hammer grew to twenty times it's original size, Allen leapt nimbly on its head and I swung it at the dogs left head. Allen sprung onto his back before my hammer connected with the head, stunning it.

"CLOWN BELT!" The belt shot around all three of the heads and tightened. It also wrapped around the jaws like muzzles. I swept my hammer underneath the legs and the belt wrapped around them too. The monstrous Cerberus was all tied up and writhing on the ground. Kanda walked toward it cautiously and severed the rope holding the giant bell. It dropped to the ground with a clang and rolled to my feet. Words shimmered in front of me.

_Place the bell on the alter to move on._

I looked around and saw a narrow staircase leading to a small shrine. I tried to lift the bell but the thing weighed a ton! "Geez this thing is heavy!"

Allen looked at it and grinned. "Let me try Lavi."

I really hate this kid sometimes. He's devious, but kind and is really freaking strong.

It's not fair! He hefted that thing like it was a paperweight. We waltzed up the steps and watched as Allen fixed the bell on the alter. Linali was staring at something on the wall. "Guys… I think the dogs name is Fluffy the Second…"

We stared at her. "Why the hell would you think that?" asked Kanda finally. She pointed to a plaque on the wall that said, "Buried in this very chamber is the three-headed dog Fluffy. May she rest in peace."

Underneath this was a picture of a female Cerberus with a small puppy Cerberus and Hagrid standing next to them. "Hagrid has some strange pets…" muttered Allen. When we turned back to the alter we saw that some words had appeared in front of it.

_Ring the bell three times and proceed._

Kanda reached out and yanked on the rope three times. With every melodic ring, the alter started to disappear to reveal another dimly lit passageway.

"What do you suppose is next?" Allen asked nervously. I thought about it a second and said, "Well we've gone through speed I the other passageway, brawn in the room with Fluffy the II… I would guess brains."

"Well, you can do that one then Lavi."

This passage was considerably shorter than the flame one. We reached the next room in no time. Again as we entered, the wall slammed down behind us. The clear exit had blue fire raging in it. In the middle of the room was a table with four vials: light purple, dark blue, light red, and pure white. As usual, more shimmering words appeared in the air.

_Two vials will help you, two will hurt you._

_The dark is full of fear,_

_So steer clear._

_Sweet roses bloom for those who admire,_

_They will help you get through the fire._

_Purity is all well and good, but all is not what it seems,_

_If you make just one mistake, it will send you into eternal dreams._

_Choose wisely Keepers._

"So it's a riddle." I said cheerfully.

"Okay so dark is bad. We can immediately cross out the blue one," said Linali thoughtfully.

"But what's with the flower thing?" asked Allen, sounding puzzled.

"Lavender and red and white are the colors of various roses," Kanda said quietly. We stared at the stoic swordsman. "What? Tiedoll taught us floriculture."

"But we can only have two potions," Allen growled in frustration. I thought about the last bit. "Purity is often symbolized by white… And the poem said it would deceive us… So I say we go with purple and red."

"Are you sure Lavi?" Linali asked slowly, looking concerned. "One false move and we're never going home."

"Positive."

Just then, more script appeared. But it seemed slightly different this time.

_**Flames may burn but ice can kill.**_

_**Blue fire will do one but not the other.**_

_**Red prevents a chilling death.**_

Allen suddenly looked annoyed. "What?" asked Linali, surprised by Allen's obvious anger. "That's Neah's handwriting. I haven't heard from him since we stepped on the castle grounds."

"You think this is where he is?" I questioned.

"Yeah, we just can't see him. Let's drink the red first and go through the Freeze Fire." We all took sips from the vial and sprinted through the flames. Though it lapped at our skin, the flames did not harm us. We came to a chamber with a mural of a large tree with many small animals surrounding a young witch with a scythe across her lap. Neah's spiky penmanship appeared before us.

_**Pour the purple potion on the picture of the witch.**_

Kanda carefully anointed the young woman and stepped back. The witch came to life and smiled at us. She held up her scythe and walked to her right. As she traveled, the mural moved with her. When she stopped, it was a picture of her and Neah standing in the same room we were currently standing in.

She smiled at us and handed the scythe to Neah. Then the wall turned black and Neah began walking toward us. He stepped out of the mural-turned-passage and handed the scythe carefully to Allen.

"**Take good care of that. It's not everyday ****Veronica Gorloisen** **entrusts her scythe to Exorcists. Be sure to search for its accommodator.**" Allen, who was rendered speechless, nodded and held the scythe tightly. Neah waved his hand over it and it shrunk down to the size of his palm.

"**Keep it with you. The closer you are to it owner, the warmer it gets. Switch off every once in a while to cover all the teachers and students.**" We nodded and Neah waved his hand at the passage again.

"**This will lead back to the tunnel that goes between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. It's past curfew so be very careful not to get caught.**" And with that he faded away.

His last words echoed throughout the chamber. "**That tunnel will lead straight here if you have any questions for me or Veronica. We'll be here.**"

We stood still for a few more minutes and then went through the tunnel. Allen put the scythe in his pocket.

"I'll keep it for a week, then I'll give it to Lavi, okay?" Linali nodded and we snuck through the passage entryway. Linali and Kanda scurried down the hallway and Linali waved before they went around the corner.

"MR. KANDA! MS. LI! IT'S AFTER CURFEW AND YOU TWO ARE RUNNING AROUND UNSUPERVISED?" Allen and I looked at each other in shock.

McGonagall! Allen and I ran to the opposite end of the hall and peeked around the corner.

Coast clear.

Allen waved at me as he made his way down to the dungeons. I grinned and started climbing stairs. I had to get to the fifth floor before McGonagall dragged Kanda and Linali back to Gryffindor Tower on the seventh floor. I answered the riddle and slipped into my dorm. None of roommates woke up so I collapsed into bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Whacha think? Good chapter? Tell me in a review, I live for those things!


	7. Extra! Komui's Wrath!

**A/N: **Hey all. Sorry that this is so late. And pathetically short. but I was talking to A friend of mine and she and I came up with this idea an I had to put it in, but I didn't really know what to put at the end to make it flow to ideas more centra to the plot, so this is kind of an extra. Enjoy!

Props to **Random Bespectacled Otaku** for her brilliance in this idea.

**DGMSilverAirHead03 **does not own either of these books series.

* * *

EXTRA!

Komui's Wrath and the Exorcists' Embarrassment.

* * *

Linali POV

"Irresponsible, idiotic, and completely uncalled for! What on Earth were you two thinking, being out this late? Alone nonetheless! You will be severely punished!"

I winced inwardly and twisted my fingers in my skirt. Why didn't we look before we rounded the corner? We could have jeopardized the whole mission!

"…will be suspended for a week! You also will have detention with Professor Snape, Ms. Li, for two months afterward. Mr. Kanda, you will go with Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest on errands for the same amount of time! And I will be contacting your homes! You are dismissed!"

We rose and walked quickly out of McGonagall's office.

"Well," Kanda said after a minute, "That went well." I stared at him.

"What office were you in?"

"Well we could've been expelled."

"… Or have detention with Cross…"

"Exactly."

I giggled lightly as we walked to our dorms. Then I remembered something McGonagall said at the end of her tirade. "_I will be contacting your homes._"

"Umm Kanda," I stopped when I realized he'd already gone up to his dorm. Not wanting to get in more trouble, I just went up to my room. As soon as I got through the door Viv and Isabel attacked.

"Lina you sly girl! I didn't know you had it in you!" snickered Viv and Isabel elbowed me playfully. "He's a good catch!" I blushed.

"It's not like that! Nothing happened."

Viv looked at me in shock and Isabel shook her head in disbelief. "You were alone with that smoking hot man and you did _nothing_? I refuse to believe that."  
I blushed even harder and closed the curtains around my bed with a huff. Viv and Isabel complained about my keeping them out of the loop and Tsiyone said, "Leave her alone girls. She obviously needs some time." Her voice was trembling with humor and then I heard three thumps and three whines of pain. Rose parted my curtains enough to stick her head through. "You okay? I know how it feels. At least he's in the same House. You should've heard how they grilled me when Scor and I started going out."

"We aren't like that," I muttered halfheartedly. Rose studied my face and nodded.

"Okay. Night Lina."

I heard everyone else settle down as well and we drifted off to sleep.

Kanda POV **[A/N: The Pov's may or may not be one whole chapter now.]**

For once, I didn't want to talk to James. "Just tell me…Was she good?"

"If you know what's good for you, you will never clarify that sentence." James grinned and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, tell me! I mean it sucks you were busted by McGonagall, but you can't-"

"We did nothing. McGonagall was overreacting. We were exploring the castle and got caught on the way back," I interrupted.

"Methinks the man doth protest too much," snickered James. I glared at him and he held up his hands in surrender. "Whatever man. All I know is that you better hope McGonagall didn't send an owl home." I rolled my eyes. I doubted that they sent anything home. Even if they did, how would Komui know that owls carry post from Hogwarts? Oh, how wrong I was.

Breakfast was relatively uneventful... until the post came. A large brown owl dropped a red envelope on my plate and winged away. James looked horrified. "Oh no."

That didn't sound good. "What?"

Shock was now thrown in with horror, but before he could say anything the envelope started to smoke. Rose whispered, "It's a Howler," while Lily looked alarmed and Linali's Indian roommate said, "You better open that mate. It'll be bad if you don't."

I warily picked it up and peeled back the wax the sealed the parchment.

"KANDA YUU!"

The letter turned mouth spat my name in Komui's voice, which reverberated throughout the Great Hall.

"YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK! THE MINUTE YOU COME BACK HOME YOU'LL NEED TO SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER! YOU HAD BETTER BE PREPARED TO MARRY HER OR DIE! ACTUALLY YOU CAN JUST DIE! DIE A PAINFUL DEATH THAT EVEN YOU CAN'T SURVIVE!"

The angry letter went on that vein for a good twenty minutes before it turned to Linali, panting. "My dear little sister, I was so pleased to hear that your studies are going well in your last letter and you have my permission and blessing to violently attack Kanda with something sharp."

It turned back to me and, very childishly, stuck its tongue out at me before ripping itself up.

Silence enveloped the Hall. Dumbledore cleared his throat and noisily went back to his breakfast. Everyone but Linali, The Potters, The Weasleys and I did as well. _We_ just stared at the shreds of the Howler. Rose coughed and said, "I thought nothing happened Lina."

Linali, who was already pink, turned an even darker red. "Brother exaggerates a lot."

I snorted. "McGonagall probably told him and made it seem as if we had se-"

"Okay, that's enough!" said Indian Girl hastily, looking at Mini Indian Girl, who sat next to Lily.

We all learned a very important lesson that day: Komui's wrath cannot be escaped. Even if you're thousands of miles away, he'llstill find away to mortally embarrass you.

* * *

**A/N: **So review and stuff. Hopefully you found this as funny as we did. Later! :D


	8. On the First Day of Christmas

**A/N: **First Christmas special. This also ties into the story. I would just like to say that it's been about a month since they found the scythe.

Christmas Special! The First Day of Christmas- Allen

* * *

*~Allen~*

It was amazing. Overnight, the entire castle had transformed into a magical Christmas wonderland!

'**They're wizards. Of course it would be magical.'**

'_Zip it, Neah. You're killing my buzz._'

Anyway. Garlands with red bows were strung on all the staircases and all of the suits of armor stood at attention all the time with golden horns that had red and green banners hanging from them. I _ohhed_ and _ahhed_ like all the other students when I walked into the Great Hall to see that the usual floating white candles also had red and green ones interspersed throughout the ceiling.

I heard gasps of rage along with stifled laughter. I looked up at the House point hourglasses and had to practically eat my fist to keep from busting up laughing.

It seemed that Dumbledore had a sense of humor when it came to the House mascots. The raven, which always had the appearance of taking flight, had a prettily wrapped gift hooked on its talons. The Hufflepuff badger had one of those hats you saw Muggle children wear. Y'know, the ones with the elf ears. The lion was wearing reindeer antlers and had a bright red nose while the serpent had a cheery Santa hat on. It was hilarious.

"Pretty, awesome, huh? I swear, this year Dumbledore went more off the deep end than he usually does," commented Scorpius in amusement. Albus snickered. "Take a look at the lion! Oh, James is going to throw a fit!"

"Dumbledore does all this every year?" I asked, curious as to how the old wizard did it. Even with magic, it had to be quite a project to do the whole castle.

Rose rolled her eyes. "This is nothing. You should see the outside."

Linali brightened. "It's magnificent! All the trees have such beautiful lights and ribbons hanging from them!" Her roommates giggled at her obvious delight.

"Bloody hell! What happened to our lion?"

Albus and Scorpius grinned. "I think James saw the lion," said Scorpius, careful to keep a poker face when his girlfriend's cousin came storming up.

"Yes, I gather that he did," deadpanned Al, "We'll catch up with you guys later. I dunno if we can keep a straight face around James."

"Where are they off to?" growled James as his brother and Scor practically sprinted to the safety of the Slytherin table. "Who knows? Maybe they just want to get some food before Beansprout eats all," said Kanda bluntly. Everyone but Linali and I jumped; apparently no one had seen the swordsman coming up behind James.

"Speaking of breakfast, who's going to bring Tsiyone her meal today?" asked Linali's Italian roommate.

"Ayita insists that she should be the one to do it, since she was the one who gave it to her in the first place," replied Linali. About a week after we found the scythe, Ayita Binesi had fallen ill with the flu and her sister, on top of all her homework and Quidditch practice, had nursed her back to health. It had really annoyed Madam Pomfrey, seeing as Tsiyone's "helping" was doing more to hinder her than help her take care of her sister. James was pretty upset about his Keeper missing practice occasionally as well, but he didn't do a whole lot of yelling anymore. When Kanda joined the team as a Beater, people tended not to do things that annoyed him when he held the bat. Like yelling, for instance.

Fortunately, Ayita had mended quickly; unfortunately, Tsiyone had caught a much more violent strain of her sickness a few days later.

The British girl- Vivica?- tsked. "That won't do at all. She's still a little pale. If she does the same thing as Tsiyone, Ayita will just get sick again!"

"I'll take it to her," offered Rose. Once they decided, the girls went to find Ayita. I cheerfully wandered over by the Ravenclaw table, where Lavi was trying to hide behind a girl in his year.

"Oi Bookman. Get your hands off," the girl snapped. Lavi let go of her brown and blue hair in surprise. "Sorry Kestrel."

She rolled her eyes and tried to get back to her book, only to get annoyed with Lavi, who had started fingering her robe. "Bookman! What is your deal?"

"I'm hiding from Gen- Professor Marian. I didn't do his essay."

"Um Bookman, That's not due till the 19th."

"… I knew that."

"Still don't understand why it's due dring the break," Ketrel grumped. Lavi scowled. "To make it difficult."

'… **Are they trying to do a comedy routine?' **asked Neah with a snort. Even though we left him in that weird chamber, he sill managed to find a way into my head. I shrugged to myself and went to the Slytherin table to take my seat between Scor and Albus, who were still sniggering at James' red face. After I scarred some more first years with my eating habits, I hurried with the rest of the Slytherin fifth years to Herbology.

"All right Slytherins and Gryffindors, we have a big project today!" announced Professor Sprout. "For the entire class period, Gryffindors are going to hang the mistletoe the third years have been growing and Slytherins will be placing poinsettias the fourth years grew. Go in teams of three."

"Allen, let's grab Viv. Looks like Isabel ditched her for Rose and Scor."

Vivica didn't seem to mind being ditched. "Wherever you guys put the poinsettias, I'll hang some mistletoe a few feet away," she said, already strategically hanging some in a popular alcove just outside the entrance. Albus and I randomly put small sleighs of deep red flowers at the feet of the staircases. We went down to the dungeons and we put some more little sleighs at random corners.

"Class is almost over," called Viv from the top of the stairs.

"Wait!" yelled Albus as he scrambled to the entrance of our common room. "What's Christmas without a little love? Or better yet, pranks!" He dragged Viv in to throw some mistletoe above Snape's office door. '_We're so dead if Snape finds out._'

All the Gryffindors and Slytherins met back at the greenhouses and split off to go to their next classes. The rest of the day was relatively uneventful except for when Scor and Lavi got bored and shoved Kanda and Linali under some mistletoe by the Astronomy Tower after dinner as they made their way to various detentions.

This resulted in a lot of yelling from Linali and Kanda throwing a LOT of hexes. They tried to leave, but Viv had thrown up a spell that kept people from leaving until they fulfilled tradition. This caused a long string of swearing from Kanda and Linali turned the same color as the poinsettias a few yards away. He gave Linali a swift peck on the cheek and hesitantly stuck his foot out to test the barrier.

Unfortunately, this seemed to satisfy the tradition and Linali practically flew to Snape's office. "I really hope Snape doesn't answer the door," I muttered, thinking about the mistletoe. Albus heard me and laughed. "Hopefully, seeing as he's a professor, he'd be able to undo Viv's barrier spell."

'**Dude's got a point,'** agreed Neah.

'_Shut up,_' I thought good-naturedly.

But it turned out we were wrong. Apparently the good professor wasn't able to get rid of the barrier, seeing as he and Linali were still sitting in the magic circle when everyone showed up at curfew.

"… Should I go get Viv, Linali?" whispered Al. She nodded vigorously. Al returned in five minutes with Viv in tow. "Let me get rid of that. Poor Lina," giggled Viv, as she sent the counter spell toward the circle. "Bye Professor," squeaked Linali as she ran out, grabbing Viv on the way out.

And thus ends the first day of Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: **Well this was a fun little tidbit to write. :D Review!


	9. On the Second Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Oneof these will hopefully come out everyday till Christmas. :D Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Special! The Second Day of Christmas- Albus

*~Albus~*

Herbology yesterday was very exciting, but for Merlin's sake, it was terrible today. How did we go from decorating the castle to feeding Hagrid's flobberworms? It's Herbology. I don't care if we fed them dead mandrakes, it was so… so _dull_!

Scorpius and Allen were cracking jokes the whole period and Allen taught us how to play poker in Divination. At least before Trelawney really freaked him out by declaring that his death would be bloody and soon.

Poor Allen.

"Don't worry buddy. Trelawney's 'prophecies' almost never come true," said Scor, patting his back cheerfully. That didn't really improve his mood so when we got to Transfiguration, he seriously messed up. We were supposed to be turning sleighs into reindeer. Well, Allen's turned into a panda. Yeah, McGonagall didn't like that. She gave him detention.

"So what happens to the deer after class?" wondered Allen.

"Or in your case, the panda," snorted Scor.

"I think they just turn back. It _is_ a temporary change," I said, uninterested. They looked at me with raised eyebrows. "You alright Al?" asked Scorpius.

"Eh. Been better. I haven't had a good prank today."

"McGonagall thought the panda was one," said Allen glumly. I shook my head, making my already untidy black hair even messier. "No, I need a _real _prank. Like the mistletoe event yesterday."

We entered the Great Hall early and almost no one was there just a first year from our house. I looked at all the Christmas décor and felt a stirring of an idea. Christmas colors are red and green. There was a lot of red around, but personally, I felt the need to add more _green_. "What's with the face Potter? You look like Black Allen."

We turned and saw Lavi and Kestrel with some books under their arms. "Black Allen?" Scor looked at Allen curiously, "What's he mean, mate?"

Lavi shuddered. "You don't wanna know."

"I just thought of a really fun prank." I murmured, "Quick! I need access to the kitchen!" Allen brightened. "I know where that is!"

Lavi rolled his eyes. "You would."

Scor gestured to the door. "Lead the way, Allen. Albus, fill us in on this mastermind plan of yours."

Kestrel shook her head. "I'm finding that I don't wanna know."

"I do!" yelled Lavi, racing after the group of Slytherins.

"It's too much red. I feel the need for more green."

"...I don't get it," harrumphed Lavi, folding his arms.

"All in good time, my impatient Ravenclaw. All in good time."

"Is he creeping you out too?" whispered Allen. Scor and Lavi nodded and I laughed. We stopped at the large painting of a bowl of fruit. Allen reached up and tickled the pear and the picture swung open to reveal a bustling kitchen full of house elves. One came waddling up to us. "Is there anything we humble elves can do for the young masters?"

I put on my best persuasive smile. "Well, we were wondering if we could put a plate of food together for a friend of ours. See, she's laid up in the infirmary."

All the house elves got excited and started grabbing random food and drinks for Tsiyone. In all the commotion, I slipped into the next room where they left dinner simmering in the pots and pans. Apparently, they cooked the meals for the different houses in colored pots. I went to the red one and took out my wand to mutter a few choice words. I slipped back to my friends to see that Allen and Lavi had been loaded down with enough food to feed a small army while Scor had a platter of tall glasses full of coffee, pumpkin juice and iced and warm tea. "Thank you so much," I said politely, taking a few trays from Lavi and Allen, "Our friend will be very happy."

I paused and added, "By the way, we were never here. That's an order."

"And if someone orders you to tell them, you have permission from us to lie through you teeth," added Scor.

The house elves bowed us out of the kitchen with vows of silence and we walked to the infirmary. "Generous little buggers aren't they?" mused Scor, balancing the tray of drinks as the staircase moved to a different section.

Lavi shook his head. "There is no way Tsiyone is going to be able to eat all this."

"That's what we brought Allen for." When we neared the infirmary, we heard Tsiyone sneezing like a foghorn.

"Hey Sneezy, feeling a bit under the weather?" teased Lavi. Allen gave Lavi a look and sat down on the foot of her bed. He started to open his mouth but he frowned. Tsiyone, half her face covered in a handkerchief, peered at him curiously.

"Sumting wong Awwen?" she asked through her stuffy nose. Scor and Lavi pressed their lips together, laughing. Tsiyone glared at them dolefully. "Yeah, yeah waf it up. Wet's see how 'oo wike it wen 'oo catch it."

They backed up in horror. "You're still contagious?" yelled Scor in a funny high-pitched voice.

"No," said Madame Pomfrey in annoyance, "She's just trying to scare you."

"Well it worked on those two," I snickered. After checking her temperature, the nurse left to see to worse off patients in the quarantine room. This flu was spreading like Fiend Fyre. Allen smiled and walked around to her bedside table. "Look at all these cards. You sure have a lot of well wishers," he said with tight smile.

Tsiyone looked really concerned. "Aw 'oo soor 'oor awight Awwen?"

Allen backed away from her. "It's nothing. I'm just a little worried about Albus' prank."

She brightened immediately. "Pwank? Wah pwank?"

"Yes Al, please enlighten us," wheedled Lavi with a mock bow and a grin.

"C'mon mate. Let us in on why we practically snuck into kitchen to 'steal' food from the house elves," Scor demanded imperiously. I smirked.

"Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Yes!" exclaimed my friends, who were now all grouped around Tsiyone's cot. "Something very humiliating will happen to every Gryffindor that eats dinner tonight." Tsiyone shoved her tray violently away. "In the Great Hall, Binesi. Yours is fine."

"Wa's gonna hawpan to dem?"

"I'll take pictures to show you. No doubt the looks on James' face will be worth documenting for future posterity," I snickered with glee. Tsiyone rolled her eyes and dug into her food with gusto. As we predicted, it was far too much for the ill girl to eat herself and she pushed the rest to Allen, who took the food across the wing with a frown, stating that it would just make Tsiyone feel worse to watch him gorge himself.

Which we all knew was true.

"The scary part is that Walker will still be able to eat when we get to the Hall, too," whispered Scorpius conspiratorially. Lavi snickered and we all just talked about random things. Tsiyone still hadn't heard about Linali's "Mistletoe Mishap" as it was now known as. When we told her what went down, she howled with laughter that shook her to the core. Shook her so much, in fact, that she started coughing rather violently and Madame Pomfrey kicked us out.

Dinner was a load of stress- for Allen, Scor and Lavi anyway. Allen and Scor kept craning their necks to get a load of the Gryffindor table and I could see Lavi trying to use Kestrel as a step stool to see over a particularly tall fifth year. I noticed that Linali wasn't eating and Kanda was staring suspiciously at his food. He looked as if it had mortally offended him.

"Did you tip off Kanda and Linali?" I asked Allen. He swallowed a particularly large treacle tart. "No. Though maybe they guessed. Kanda's good at sensing when something's off and he's usually right. Linali will usually take his word for it."

"When is whatever's going to happen going to happen?" grumped Scorpius, shifting in his seat anxiously. "What's with you?" I asked, a little surprised. Scor loved to mess with Gryffindors, provided he warned-

"I forgot to tip off Rosie."

Oops.

Suddenly a shriek of horror came from the opposite side of the Hall. Lily was holding her red ponytail, clearly upset. Probably because the end of it was turning forest green while her skin was a lighter shade of the same color. James was roaring in angry frustration because he couldn't stop this own "transformation" while Rose and her roommates were grilling Linali and Kanda as to whether they knew this would happen. They both were shaking their heads, though Linali was giggling a bit and Kanda's lips were twitching when he turned away from them. The whole Gryffindor House was in a panic. Even McGonagall looked shocked and was checking her own skin and locks. Allen stared at the fiasco. "You're _brilliant_, Albus. _Brilliant!_"

"I'll say," whistled Scor. I watched Lavi take out a camera and snap a picture of James and wink at me. Tsiyone was gonna love this. I smirked and leaned onto my elbows to admire my work. Ah yes, it certainly was starting to feel like Christmas now.

And so ends the second day of Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: **So review and stuff because I love those things!


	10. On the Third Day of Christmas

**A/N: **So far so good! Enjoy my convoluted mind. This starts on the 14th and goes on to the 15th.

* * *

Christmas Special! The Third Day of Christmas- Kanda

*~Kanda~*

December 14

I really, really, _really _hate detention. And Komui, who was the cause for my detention. Well, ok, so Linali was actually the one to blame for that, but I, like almost everyone at Headquarters, don't blame Linali for anything. But not because I think she's cute, like everyone at Headquarters.

Because I don't.

No, I don't blame her because she is a strong young lady with one helluva kick. Especially with those Dark Boots.

What else do I hate? Oh yeah. I also hate this wimpy dog that keeps freaking out at everything that moves. I can't believe I'm thinking this, but I'd rather have detention with Snape or Cross than be in the woods with this wimp.

I grew bored with searching for Hagrid's "lost" hippogriff a long time ago. Witherwings was a smart bird… horse… thing. He probably just went for a flight. So instead of looking for him, I started scouting the area for Akuma and possible hiding places for Innocence. So far, nothing.

When I got back to Hagrid's hut, Witherwings was eating a rodent contentedly and Hagrid was sobbing into a large flowery handkerchief. "Look Kanda! Ole Witherwings came back!"

"Great, " I grunted, "Can I go now?"

Hagrid waved me off and I made my way back to the castle. I leaned against the railing on the first set of stairs to wait for Linali. Snape worked her the full two hours, so I usually sat and waited for her. Before he went fricking crazy on me, Komui demanded that Beansprout, Lavi and I protect her from "horrible, hormonal, teenage boys". I know she can take care of herself, but the girl is so oblivious that only a really obvious attempt to make a pass at her gets her attention.

If I'm with her, most guys don't bother.

Those who do learn very quickly not to.

Simple. I checked my pocket watch. Dumbledore had given one to both Lavi and me, saying that wizards usually got one when the turned seventeen years of age. Quarter past seven, if I'm reading this thing right. Forty minutes until Linali got out and fifty till curfew. Better start on that stupid essay about ways to identify man-eating plants for Sprout.

I cracked open a book from the library called _Three Hundred and Sixty-Five Ways to Identify Man-Eating Plants. _Should be helpful right? Let's see…

_The first way to identify a dangerous and man-eating plant is to take a close look at the petals. If they look sharp, back away slowly. _Why would anyone get close enough to a what they think is a man-eating plant to even check if it had petal teeth?

_The second way is to smell the air around it. If it has a metallic scent, do not approach and hastily inform the resident wizard ranger to keep Muggles away. _Or, you know, set it on fire. Would Professor Sprout even accept my answers? Nah. Better stick to the book. I checked the assignment to see how long this had to be. Three feet of parchment. Fantastic.

By the time Linali showed up, I was sitting against the wall with my books scattered around me and trying to write on the back of my _Defense Against the Dark Arts for Dummies _text book. I had gotten about two feet done. "What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"Oh. How long have yo been waiting?" she asked as she helped me pick up my things.

"Forty minutes." She winced at my tone and handed me my bag. I rolled up my essay and walked with her up the moving stairs.

"Hallows Eve," said Linali when we finally reached the Fat Lady. "Evening Miss Li, Mr. Kanda," the portrait said pleasantly while swinging open.

By the time everyone had gotten back to their common rooms, the Gryffindors had been able to get the green off, much to the Slytherins' (and Lavi's) dismay. So James, looking normal once again, was in the common room, glowering across the chessboard at Monet, who was apparently beating him at Wizard's Chess. As usual.

"Hi guys," said Linali, smiling James' sulking face. Jones sat up and waved Linali over. "Lina, can you give us a hand? Professor Cross gave us a Defense Spell to learn but it wasn't in the book. Rosie thinks it's Chinese."

Linali wandered over to them and I sat alone at an empty table to finish my Herbology work. Right when I finished up, Mini Indian Girl plopped onto the couch next to me and proceeded to stare unashamedly at me for a good ten minutes.

"What?" I asked, looking at her apprehensively. This first year had a knack for asking strange questions and she certainly didn't disappoint tonight. "Are you going to get Linali a romantic Christmas present?"

I stared at her like she'd grown a third head. "No. Why would I do that?"

She cocked her head to the side and asked with big puppy eyes, "Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Oh Holy Mother of Jesus.

"No," I finally choked out. "Don't you have homework or something?"

"I finished it. Do you need help picking out a present? I wanna help! How about make-up? Does Linali like make-up?" asked Mini Indian Girl eagerly. Oh God, I'd never get rid of her.

"How would I know? Do I look like the kind of guy a girl would talk to about that stuff?"

She nodded.

I'm adding this little girl to the list of things I hate.

I packed up all my things and stalked to the boy's dorm. I had just gotten to my door when a little voice piped up, "What about jewelry?"

How did I not notice this tiny child following me?

"A stuffed animal?"

'_That's it._' I thought and I picked her up by the back of her crimson sweater vest and carried her down the stairs. "Someone explain to me why this small irritating child won't leave me alone?"

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and James laughed when he saw how I was holding the first year. Rose and Linali apparently didn't find it funny. "Kanda, what are you doing?" shrieked Rose.

"Yuu Kanda, put Ayita-chan down this instant!" cried Linali. She was so upset that she had reverted to Mandarin and didn't even realize it. **[A/N: Seeing that Kanda was raised in China, let's just pretend he speaks the language.] **

"Get her to leave me alone," I answered back, "And while you're at it, switch back to English."

Linali huffed and looked at Ayita. "Hey sweetie, I think you should leave Kanda alone now. He's grumpy."

I scowled at her choice of words but I put Mini Indian Girl on her feet. Gently, of course. Binesi wouldn't thank me for hurting her sister. That girl knew some good hexes and I wasn't going to risk it. Mini-Binesi shrugged ad skipped up to the girl's dorm. I stomped back upstairs but this time James came with me to the room. "So what did Ayita want?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well now it does, since you don't want to tell me."

"Bug off, Potter."

"I'll ask the little girl you know. I'm not above weaseling it out of eleven year olds. Ask Albus, I got him in trouble a lot when Lily was a kid."

I groaned as I opened the door. "She wanted to know if I was getting Linali a present. And no, I'm not."

James tsked when I walked to my bed and sat down. "That's not the way to treat the future mother of your future children."

I stared at him.

"What?"

"You're sick in the head, Potter." I pulled off my shirt and closed the curtains around my bed. But now I had started thinking about what to get her as a gift.

Yeah, James and Mini Indian Girl have just shot to the very top of 'The Things I Hate' list.

Since I was already thinking about, I might as well go over my options.

Cosmetics? '_No way am I walking into that section of a store._'

Jewelry? '_Expensive. But it's a maybe._'

Clothes? '_She already has a wardrobe bigger than this room at home, courtesy of Sister Complex._'

Shoes? '_See clothes._'

Ugh, why is this so hard? Screw it. I turned on my side and fell asleep.

December 15

Since it was the week before Christmas, sign ups to go home for the break went around at breakfast in the morning. "Are you all going home for Christmas?" asked Linali with a smile.

"Oh, didn't I tell you Lina?" asked Rose in surprise. "My parents said that I could bring to friends home for the holidays with me. Usually I only bring one, but Hugo isn't bringing anyone this year. I was going to invite you and Lavi."

Linali tilted her head. "Why me and Lavi?"

"Because I'm inviting Kanda, Al is inviting Walker and Lily invited Malfoy as a favor to Albus," said James, cheerfully piling sausage onto his plate.

"When exactly were you planning to ask me?" I grunted.

He grinned. "Now."

"Well, aren't you considerate," muttered Lily.

Dumbledore stood and called for attention. "I am pleased to announce that today you will be given an extra Hogsmeade trip for Christmas shopping. Be on your best behavior, for you are representing our fine school. Professor Marian will be accompanying you to the village," I heard Beansprout bang his head on his plate while a few Slytherins snickered, "Now, let us continue with our breakfast!"

The other exorcists and I were, as usual, stuck with the Potter and Weasley plus one Malfoy brigade. All the Potter and Weasleys sans Albus were wearing maroon sweaters. I only knew this because I'd seen them before everyone had donned their coats. Albus had been wearing a emerald sweater. James and Albus wore brown trench coats over them and Hugo had on a Chuddley Cannons sweatshirt. Lily and Rose had donned a Hollyhead Harpies and Weird Sisters sweatshirts respectively. Malfoy was wearing a blue, black and red striped hoodie. Beansprout didn't own anything besides his Exorcist coat, but no one seemed to care that he was wearing what looked like a military coat. I had borrowed a cheap black hoodie with the words, "strength is from the heart," in Mandarin from Chaoji before the mission, so I was fine. Lavi had on a bomber jacket he had bought in London while Linali was wearing a slimming white pea coat that Miranda had gotten her for her birthday. Everyone wore their House scarves and black or white clothe gloves.

The younger Weasel and the Potter-ette were excited since this was the first Hogsmeade trip of the year. Beansprout would've been excited, too, if the General weren't the one chaperoning.

We wandered around the village as the girls window-shopped. James had gone to the local Quidditch shop with Little Weasel while Four-eyes and Malfoy zeroed in on Zonko's Joke Shop. Cross had dragged Beansprout into the Three Broomsticks so I was stuck with the girls. They all dodged inside a shop with a nice window display and started to hold earrings and necklaces up to examine them. I leaned against a pillar and watched as Lily and Rose dragged Linali from wrack to wrack of accessories. I closed my eyes and rolled my neck. It was stiff from last night's rather fitful sleep.

I jumped slightly when something was plopped on my head. "Looks good on you, Kanda," giggled Lily and Linali laughed. I whipped the hat off my head and saw that it was a top hat. I tossed it back to her. "It'd look better on Beansprout."

Linali shook her head as she wandered away to look at belts with Rose. Lily put the hat back and said, "Lina was looking at a headband over there."

She pointed in the opposite direction and went to catch up with her cousin and Linali. Curiosity got the better of me and I discreetly looked at the hair ties and ribbons. Of course, it probably would've helped if Lily had told me _which _headband Linali had wanted.

I figured since we would be spending Christmas at their place, I should get the hosts presents. I picked up a ribbon with a bunny on it for Lily and a black headband with fake blood red rose for Weaselette. I looked aimlessly at the wrack when a bit of glass caught my eye: a beaded hair tie with a glass butterfly on it. Its wings were jade green and the delicate body was navy blue. I picked it up off the shelf and looked for the girls. They were still gushing over shoes. I quickly went to the register and dumped my resents for the girl on the table. "How much?"

The clerk glanced a the tags. "10 Galleons."

Thank God Dumbledore had started giving us paychecks.

"Since we've done this whole thing so strangely, I figured we'd pay you for your services as well," was his reply when we asked why we were getting money. Considering I blew all my cash on that broom, this had been welcome news. It was especially welcome now. I dropped the coins on the table as she bagged up the ribbons. I quickly shoved the bag in the pocket of my jeans as I walked over to the girls.

"Ready to leave?" I grunted. The girls agreed and we continued on our way through the village. "Let's go to Madam Puddifoot's!" said Lily as she pulled Rose and Linali towards a very small, very _pink _teashop.

"I'm going to find the guys," I mumbled hastily and the girls waved me away. I went into the Quidditch shop and bought a pair of gloves for James and two coffee mugs with Snitches on them: one for Komui and one for James' dad, who was a Seeker back in the day. I got one with a Quaffle for his mom. I got a set of Gobstones for Hugo and bought Albus a gift card to Zonko's before ducking into the Three Broomsticks to look for them. Cross was drinking and Beansprout had managed to get away from him. He was sitting with the other guys at a booth in the back.

"Hey Kanda! Grab a butterbeer!" cheered Lavi, shoving the bottle at me. I saw Beansprout sipping at one, so I figured they weren't alcohol. I took one and sat next to Malfoy. There was pleasant conversation until Cross magically magnified his voice to yell that all the Hogwarts students needed to come meet at the bar in five minutes or they'd be left behind. I felt the presents for everyone move in my pockets as we flew back to the castle. While my roommates wrestled that night and messed around with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and some weird animal candies, I carefully wrapped the gifts up and put them in my carry on. Then I meditated until James yanked back the curtains to make me eat one of the animal candies. And so the third day of Christmas ended with me howling like a wolf while my roommates howled with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: **Lol couldn't help it, I had to do the candies from HP3 movie. But I didn't want to steal it completely. Review.~


	11. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Here's the Fourth day. Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Special! The Fourth Day of Christmas- Lily

*~Lily~*

The chaos that took over the Tower today was worse than usual. Probably because as someone was dragging their trunk out of the common room, Lavi's demonic cat leapt through and proceeded to destroy the cushions. Then he jumped to the mantle of the fireplace.

"Panda, stop!" wailed Lavi, half jumping, half falling through the hole.

"Bad kitty. Yui, don't you ever act like that mean nasty kitty-cat," cooed Linali, ensconcing her kitten in a blanket and a basket. Kanda very brutally threw one of his boots at the cat, which shrieked and fell off the mantle. Lavi dove across the common room and trapped Panda in the basket. "Someone take my belt off me! He shredded my other one."

Rose stared at him and Viv jumped up. "I'll do it!"

"Just my belt you crazy lady," warned Lavi, eyeing her. She rolled her eyes. "Gimme some credit, Bookman. I'm not _that _desperate."

Kanda snorted and Lavi, with Viv's help, belted the struggling basket shut and gave a cheery wave to the others as he went back to Ravenclaw Tower. I giggled and threw my purse over my shoulder.

The ride down to the station was bumpy and Kanda and Allen were once again entranced by the thestrals. The minute we all squeezed into a compartment on the train, Lavi settled down in a corner an promptly fell asleep. "Must've been tiring, chasing that demented cat around the whole damned castle," snickered James.

He and Kanda started a round of Exploding Snap with Allen, Albus and Scor while Hugo bolted from the compartment as soon as he saw his friends. "So Lina," Rose said with a grin, "Are you going to get Kanda a present?"

Linali looked vaguely annoyed. "Why do you keep bringing this up? What could I possibly give him that he would actually _want_?"

I giggled and Linali scowled at me. "Aw, c'mon Lina, don't look at me like that!"

Her scowl faltered and a weak smile flitted across her lips. "I've tried giving him presents before and he _sort of_ liked them. I mean, he'll wear the bracelet I got him four years ago, but I can't really give him anything he'd like or be able to use."

We all thought for a minute about the grumpy eighteen-year-old.

"What kind of foods does he like?" I asked curiously. Mom had wanted to know what Allen and Kanda liked to eat so he could make them feel at home. "He really likes noodles. Soba is his favorite," Linali said immediately still deep in thought. "So why don't you come over and make him dinner sometime during vacation?"

"That's a bad idea, Lils," Rose said, "Aunt Ginny hates people in her cooking space."

"I don't see you trying to come up with anything."

"Girls, girls," sighed Linali, "Let me handle my own problems, yeah?"

We shrugged. "Whatever Lina."

All was quiet until Linali asked, "Should I get your mum and dad a gift Rose? As sort of a thank you for letting us come over for the holidays?"

Rose looked surprised. "Well sure, if you want to. Dad really likes the Chuddley Cannons and Mum enjoys a good book."

Linali nodded slowly, then stared out the window. "Oh!" she gasped.

"What?" asked Kanda, looking up from the card game.

"It's snowing again!" she cried rapturously. Kanda rolled his eyes and looked back to the game. "It's just snow, Linali."

She stuck her tongue out at his back and pressed her nose to the glass like a little kid. I smiled at her. She was three years older than me but she was so young at heart. I had a feeling Dad would like her. He liked happy people.

The snack trolley rolled by and Allen bought out all the nice old witch's Chocolate Frogs. He put one in a bag and climbed on the seat to get Shadow. Allen then wrote a quick note and tied it to Shadow's leg. Shadow soared out the window he opened like an arrow from a centaur's bow. "Where on earth are you sending that owl, Allen?" asked Scor in amusement.

"Just spreading a little holiday cheer to Linali's brother. He'll be alone this Christmas since Linali's here."

"Oh your poor brother!" gasped Rose. Linali laughed. "Oh don't worry about Komui. There will be plenty of people dropping in on him. He won't be lonely at all. Besides, we already sent Tsuki to him with a Christmas gift Kanda got him."

Allen stared at the seventh year. "You got Komui a Christmas present? You _hate _Komui!"

Kanda glared and growled, "I did it so he wouldn't be stupid enough to try anything when we come home at the end of the summer."

Lavi snorted. He'd woken up a bout an hour ago and had joined in on the card game. "Yeah, _that'll _stop him."

About two and a half hours later, Hugo cam running back into the compartment. "We can see the station! Quick, get your stuff!"

Linali picked up Yui, who had been a perfectly well behaved kitten, and placed her back in the basket. Kanda shouldered his backpack and carried Linali's as well and Allen and Lavi lugged their own packs out the door, Lavi struggling with Panda's basket while Allen cheerfully carried Shadow's empty cage. James grabbed his own bag and was carrying the sleeping Tsuki's cage for Kanda. Linali waved to some passing students, wishing them a Merry Christmas as we got off the train and searched for our families.

"Scorpius!" came a loud call from the left and we saw Mr. Malfoy, bundled in his black coat, waving at us.

"C'mon everyone, we can wait with my dad," said Scorpius, leading the way through the masses.

"Now I recognize the Potters and the Weasleys, but who are these unfamiliar faces?" hummed Mr. Malfoy as he and Scor hauled everyone's trunks onto two separate trolleys. "Those two are Kanda and Linali. They're in Gryffindor. That's Lavi, he's Ravenclaw. And this is that new roommate I told you about, Allen."

"A pleasure to meet all of you."

Linali smiled politely. "The pleasure is ours, Mr. Malfoy."

"_There _you all are!" Uncle Ron came barreling over, with Dad close on his heels.

"Hi Daddy," said Rose in her sweetest 'I love my Daddy voice.' He gave her a great big bear hug. "How's my little Rosie?" he said with a laugh. His mirth subsided and he practically growled, "Malfoy. Malfoy Jr."

Dad rolled his eyes and smiled at Mr. Malfoy. "Hello Draco. How are you?"

"I'm alright Potter, Weasley's attitude doesn't bother me," yawned Mr. Malfoy. "Everyone got everything?" asked Aunt Hermione, nodding to Mr. Malfoy with a half smile. He nodded back and pushed one trolley towards her. "These ones are going with you, these go with Potter. I see you all on Christmas Day."

We said good-bye to Mr. Malfoy and then Lavi and Linali. "Don't destroy the Potters house fighting, Allen, Kanda!" she called to them as she got in the Weasleys' car. Kanda snorted and Allen just waved cheerfully. "Well then, everyone pile in," said Dad. After James, Albus, Scor, Allen and Kanda got in, Dad caught my arm. "Was that girl serious about the house?"

I looked at the two boys, who had started glaring at each other. Albus, who sat between them, looked a bit nervous. "It's possible," I said slowly. "I sure wouldn't put them in the same room."

Dad sighed and we got in the car. I reached for the radio and tapped it with my wand. "Now we're back with Troll Tunes."

"No shouted," Albus from the back, "Not that crap!" I hastily tapped it again. "Welcome back to Merlin Radio, where we have the classics, yesterday's favorites and today's hits! Next up, a Christmas classic _A Hot, Strong Cauldron Full of Love._"

"No," growled James, tapping the radio with his own wand. This started an epic radio war between my brothers and me. Kanda unbuckled his seat belt, pushed Albus back and tapped the radio with his own wand.

"Here's an idea: Muggle music," he growled. We didn't start another radio war.

When we finally pulled into the driveway of Number 12, Flamel Way, Godric's Hollow, I was so ready to get inside. I raced ahead of the boys and burst through the door. "Hey Mum, I'm home."

Mum stuck her head through the kitchen door. "Hey babe. Where're your brothers?"

"I'm gonna KILL you, James!" James ran through the door with Kanda hot on his heels. "I didn't mean it! Heck I wasn't even the one who said it!"

Mom watched amusedly as the two seventh years ran out the back door. "Well there's one. What was Kanda so riled about?"

"Oh, that was Scor," said Albus cheerfully, strolling through the door with Kanda's backpack and his own. "Made himself sound like James, said something a little…. Let's go with disrespectful… about his girlfriend. Allen wasn't too thrilled with what he said either, so that's where Allen is."

"Allen's where?"

"Trying to murder Scor." Just then, Kanda came back in the house with James behind him, nursing a giant bump on his head. "I can't believe you punched me! Why are you so freaking strong?"

"You got off _lucky _Potter," growled Kanda. He was about to walk out the front door to help Dad with the trunks, but lunged away from the door. It actually looked kinda cool, like those Muggle ninjas. Scorpius bolted through and up the stairs. I heard a door slam and something shoved up against it. Allen ran through and grabbed Albus by the collar of his shirt. "Where?"

"My room."

"_Where_?"

"Up the stairs, third door on the right." Allen took off like a shot. We all stood still and listened. Sure enough, we heard a dreadful crash and a shrill scream.

"…Huh. Malfoy screams like a girl," commented Kanda, walking out the door. Then he stuck his head back in. "Linali is _not _my girlfriend."

"I can't believe he punched me!" James whined again. "I can't believe he _heard _me. I was thirty feet away! With walls in between!" exclaimed Albus.

"Well everyone seems to be in a good mood," Mum said, rolling her eyes. Allen came walking down the stairs and politely bowed to Mum. "I'm sorry Mrs. Potter. I broke Albus' door."

"Well, did you break Scorpius?" asked Mum.

"No, he's fine." Dad brought in the rest of the trunks and Kanda had my purse. "Forget something?" he grunted. I grinned sheepishly and took it from him.

"Well, I'm going to finish dinner," Mum announced, turning back to the kitchen. And that's how the fourth day of Christmas ended.

* * *

**A/N: **Review~! xD


	12. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Don't you hate it when your family hogs _your _computer? That's why this is a day late. :D Enjoy~!

* * *

Christmas Special! The Fifth Day of Christmas- Linali

*~Linali~*

The minute we pulled into the Burrow, all I could remember was thinking, '_Wow, that's one convoluted house._' Then I yawned. Next thing I know, I'm on a cot in Rose's room, rubbing my eyes. "What the…?"

"You must've been tired Lina. You passed out on my dad. He freaked out," Rose said, stepping from the hallway. Her pretty red hair was damp.

"How long was I out?"

"You've been out since 3 o'clock yesterday. It's about…" she checked her clock, "12 o'clock. Lunchtime." Right when she said that, my stomach growled loudly. "Guess you woke up right on time, yeah?" she teased, "Get dressed and hurry down. I'll tell Mum you're up."

I heard Rose clomp down the stairs, so I went to my trunk and pulled out a fresh blue, red and black plaid skirt and a black t-shirt with red writing that said, "Look but don't touch." After pulling on some black knee socks and my new red converse (early Christmas present from Komui), I bounded downstairs myself. Rose and Hugo were helping Mrs. Weasley put together sandwiches while Lavi was talking animatedly with Mr. Weasley.

"Good morning dear," said Mrs. Weasley as she set sandwiches on the table. "Good morning Mrs. Weasley," I murmured politely. She clicked her tongue. "Now that won't do. Call me Hermione. Mrs. Weasley is my mother-in-law."

"And I'm Ron, before you start calling me Mr.," her husband chuckled. I smiled shyly and sat down next to Rose.

"So, do you girls have any plans today?" asked Ron, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite. "I was thinking we could finish Christmas shopping. I never did find a present for Al," said Rose. "How 'bout it Lina? You can buy your last present."

Lavi looked at me curiously. "You said you got Allen's present. You already gave me mine. Are you buying one for Kanda?"

I picked up my sandwich and took a bite. After swallowing, I said, "Trying to. Why?"

Lavi looked at me and I looked back. Slowly, he started to smile the 'I-know-something-you-don't-want-me-to' smile, and I felt my face get hot. "Awww, this is gold! Our lil Lina is growing up!"

"Shut up Lavi," I muttered, gulping down some water. "Shopping sounds good Rose." Hermione smiled knowingly at us and Ron frowned. "Who's Kanda?"

Hermione scowled. "Honestly Ronald, do you even read their letters? He's James' new roommate. You'll meet him Christmas day."

"He was at King's Cross, too Dad," added Hugo. "He was the tall one with the ponytail." Ron's frown merely deepened at this. "That was a guy?"

"Yes. That was guy," I sighed. Rose smirked. "You'd know wouldn't you?"

I glared at her. "For the last time, _it's not like that!_" I yelled while Lavi busted up laughing and Hugo choked on his orange juice in shock.

"Sure, sure."

"Can we just go shopping?" I growled. Rose laughed while poor Ron looked even more confused. Hermione was blushing for me and shooed her daughter and me toward the fireplace. "Try Diagon Alley. A new shop just opened up. It's filled with Oriental magical things and your… friend seemed like a traditional sort of person."

I grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fire. "Diagon Alley," I huffed as Hugo's snickers joined Lavi's guffaws. I'm just going to say that I hate Foo travel. You get dirty and soot gets in your eyes and it's just not fun. I practically coughed up a lung while stepping out into the chilly wind that blew through Diagon Alley. Rose popped out behind, also hacking like an old woman. "Ugh, Floo is a pain, eh?"

I studiously turned away and walked down the street. "What? What'd I do?" cried Rose.

"I'm still mad at you," I said primly. Rose made a face. "Oh c'mon! I was teasing! You know, funny, ha ha?"

"I didn't think it was funny."

"You need to just admit to yourself that you seriously like that stoic, samurai-wannabe. It would make my life easier," she muttered.

'_But_ _it would infinitely complicate mine,_' I thought with a mental sigh. Which was true. When we got back to Headquarters, Komui would be devastated and he'd never give us any peace. We also simply wouldn't be allowed to continue seeing each other. If we kept it a secret, it would just add more stress to our already completely stressed out lives. Always sneaking around and avoiding everyone? No thanks.

"Hey lookie!" said Rose pointing at a shop. I looked up at the sign.

_Magical Oriental Artifacts and Ornaments GRAND OPENING!_

"Well. That was easy," commented Rose with a laugh. "Maybe we'll find something for our men."

I just rolled my eyes and walked in. I gave up on trying to convince Rose that my feelings for Kanda were purely platonic. Besides, she was right: I loved that oblivious jerk that always made me worry. I opened the door.

The inside of the shop looked like a dojo. The only thing that was different was that there were tables covered in beautiful tablecloths that held magical casks of sake and a million other odd things. I had a feeling Kanda would've liked it. I slipped off my shoes and Rose stared at me. "What are you doing?"

"In a shop like this, it's polite to take your shoes off before stepping inside," I said, stepping up. Rose kicked of her flats and we wandered around looking at painted masks whose designs moved and fans that opened and closed themselves. I wandered around a bit more, leaving Rose curiously fingering the masks. "Is there anything I can do for you miss?"

I turned and saw an elderly woman in a kimono smiling at me cheerfully. "I'm looking for a gift for a friend," I said with a slight bow.

She smiled easily. "Tell me a bit about your friend."

"He's about five-eleven, long hair, really strong, really stoic, doesn't talk more than he has to, hates most everybody." A simple explanation of my friend turned into an angry rant, complete with an emabarrassed blush. '_Could I __be__ anymore transparent?_'

The elderly woman laughed silently behind her kimono sleeve. "Sounds like he can be quite a handful."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah, he can be."

"Well in that case," she said, "he sounds like the sort of person who would appreciate a practical gift, rather than an extravagant one. Come." She led me into the back of the shop.

"I just got these from a friend in China who specializes in leatherwork." In front of me were beautiful gloves of various cloths. Some were patterned while others were plain.

"They have Heating Charms and Endurance spells cast on them. They'll always be warm and it will be a very long time before these gloves rip." This is exactly the kind of thing I'd be able to give him without Kanda telling me that I wasted my money.

"The black pair please," I said with a smile. The elderly woman grinned in return. "Now these are quite expensive, but I like you. I'll sell them to you fifty percent off."

"Really? Thank you so much!" I paid for the gloves happily and careful put them in my bag.

Rose's voice came from the main shop faintly. "Lina! Where'd you go?"

"Let's go see if your friend has found anything, hm?" chuckled the merry old woman.

"I'm right here Rose," I called as we walked back through.

"Oh! Are you the owner?" asked Rose quickly. "How much are these masks? My cousin really likes snakes and this mask would make a great present!"

"Those are fifteen galleons, young lady." Rose immediately pressed the coins into the woman's hand. "Thank you so much!"

"You girls have a merry Christmas!" We waved and hurried out to the Floo station.

"The Burrow," Rose coughed, soot immediately filling our eyes and throats. We stumbled out of the fireplace in the family room. Lavi looked up from his book and grinned. "Welcome back ladies. Get anything good?"

Rose grinned. "I found a mask for Al."

"How about you Linali?" I just smiled and went upstairs to wrap my gift. I really hoped he'd like it.

And that's how the fifth day of Christmas went.

* * *

**A/N: **Not a lot happening eh? But this is a fun little Christmas thing I thought you'd enjoy. And some parts _are_ important to the story, believe it or not. See if you can figure out which. ;) Review!


	13. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Halfway there! Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas Special! The Sixth Day of Christmas- Rose

*~Rose~*

I woke up early in the morning to wrap up all my gifts. Al's mask lay in two layers of silver tissue. It was an emerald green mask with silver and ebony snakes slithered around sinuously. I had gotten Lily a black barrette with red and pink hearts and James a new pair of sneakers. Lavi had gotten a gift card to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I prayed Kanda wouldn't realize that it was from me. I had just gotten Kanda a cool looking hair tie because his rope thing was starting to fray. Allen… yeah Lina and I made him cookies. Hugo was getting a new set of Gobstones. I'd gotten Linali a locket with a pretty looking lantern engraved on it. I usually didn't get the rest of my family anything.

I picked up the next gift with small smile. Scorpius was great at mixing potions so I'd gotten him a plethora of different ingredients and a large book of arcane potion recipes. I knew he'd love it. After I wrapped every gift, I slipped them underneath my bed and cast an Alert-Me charm. Just in case Hugo (or Lavi) tried to cheat.

I turned to see Lina sitting up, rubbing her eyes sleepily. "What are you doing Rose?"

I grimaced. "Sorry I woke you."

"Don't worry about it," she murmured tiredly. I smiled and started rifling through my closet. I pulled out my favorite pair of silver leggings and a crimson sweater dress. Lina raised an eyebrow. "What's the occasion?"

"I got a call from Scor yesterday. We're going on a date." Lina nodded once and climbed out of bed with the comforter around her shoulders. She rummaged through her trunk and pulled out a pair of silver wedges with red flowers embroidered on them. "These were supposed to be your Christmas present, but I'll give them to you early for your date."

I squealed loudly and Lina winced, but laughed when I squeezed her. "You are an amazing friend! They're so cute! I love you like the sister I never had!"

"Ok, ok! Stop screaming or you'll wake the whole house up." I let go of her and threw on my outfit and admired the shoes in my mirror. I sighed happily, doing a little twirl. I saw Linali approach me from behind with a chair. "Sit. I'm doing your hair."

I did my best imitation of a Muggle statue as Linali ran a fine-tooth comb through my hair. She twisted it so that the first couple locks of my hair looked like a circlet. Linali turned the chair around and handed me a mirror. I saw the back of my head and was ecstatic. The locks were twined into a French braid and secured with a black hair tie. I touched it, completely fascinated.

"How did you get so good with hair?"

She laughed. "A lot of practice. My hair used to be really long."

"As long as Kanda's?"

"Longer."

We laughed and I grabbed my purse. It was about ten-thirty and Scor had said to meet him at Piffle's Creamery at noon. "I've got to go. I'm not traveling by Floo in this."

Lina grinned, then yawned. "Have fun. I'm going back to bed."

"Good night," I giggled, closing the door behind me. I tiptoed downstairs and saw Lavi asleep in the chair we'd found him in when we came home yesterday. '_I can't believe he slept there._' I grabbed my coat and stole out the door.

As I walked to the broom shed, I vaguely wondered to myself why _none _of my family was awake yet. '_Odd._'

I hurriedly dug through the closet before pulling out my trusty Nimbus 2001. Sure better brooms had come out by now, but I loved this broom! It won me five family Quidditch games.

I sat sideways on my Nimbus and took off for Diagon Alley for the second time that week. I cloaked myself in a Disillusionment Charm as I flew over London. When I walked into the Leaky Cauldron, I knocked over some cups. Tom looked up and hollered, "Who's there? Why have you hidden yourself?"

I flushed and undid my charm. "Sorry Tom. I forgot."

"Miss Weasley, why on earth did you fly here all the way from St. Ottery Catchpole?"

I scowled and gestured to my outfit. "I would get soot all over this!" Tom rolled his eyes and went back to his dishes. I ran to the back and tapped the bricks. I made my way through the Alley and stood outside the Creamery.

"Rosie!" Scorpius came from around the corner with a grin.

"Hi Scor," I said cheerfully and he hugged me tightly. "Have you been waiting long?" he asked anxiously. "I tried to leave sooner, but James wouldn't leave me alone."

I giggled thinking about how James could be very annoying.

Scorpius helped me out of my coat like a gentleman and stared at me with wide eyes. I blushed. "What?"

Scor hook his head. "You look…"

My breath hitched. Had Lina and I been wrong? Did I look hideous?

"What? Tell me what your thinking Scorpius Malfoy!" I demanded nervously.

He noticed my anxiety and grinned mischievously. "Well, let's just say if Mr. Weasley knew my thoughts, he would be very upset."

I blushed again. "Oh… Well then…"

He laughed good-naturedly and pulled out my chair, draping my coat over the back. I lowered myself down, and smoothed my sweater out. He sat down across from me and smiled sweetly. The waitress came over and smirked. Great. This would be irritating.

"What can I get for you?" she purred at Scorpius, trailing her two-inch talons up and down his arm.

"I'll have whatever she's having," murmured Scor, never taking his eyes of me. I ducked behind the menu and said in a shrill voice, "Um, I'll just have a sundae." The waitress scowled, then threw on what she probably thought was a flirty look and stuck her hand in the middle of the table. She opened her mouth to say something, but when Scor's eyes involuntarily flickered to her, he glared. She backed off slightly and squeaked, "I'll be right back with those!"

"Um, Scor?" I whispered. He looked at me and smiled.

"What's up?" he said easily, catching my hand. I fought back my blush and asked, "Why did you want to go out? You'd have seen me at Christmas. Don't you wanna hang out with Al?"

He squeezed my hand. "We wouldn't be alone Christmas. Your dad would've been breathing down our necks the whole night." I laughed, thinking of Dad giving Scor his usual glare. "And as for Al, I room with him at Hogwarts. If anything, I'd like to get _away_ from him for a while."

"Here's your order, sir. Is there anything else I can do for you?" said the waitress shakily. "No, we're good." Scor smiled apologetically at her and she hesitantly waved before running for the kitchen. I giggled and Scor looked at me curiously. "What?"

"You're such a nice guy," I teased and he smirked. "I can be a bad boy if you want me to."

"Shut up and eat your sundae." The rest of the sixth Day of Christmas, Scorpius Malfoy walked me around the Alley and took me into every shop.

* * *

**A/N: **Lil bit of Rose X Scorpius fluff just for you NataliaRoma. ;P Rview!


	14. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Here it is! Enjoy! I no own. (I realized that I haven't said that in a while!)

* * *

Christmas Special! The Seventh Day of Christmas- Lavi

*~Lavi~*

I yawned and looked around he living room. Even though the Weasleys had kindly provided a bed for me in Hugo's room, I had spent every night since we got here in the den reading _Hogwarts, A History_.

Hermione had found me asleep in the armchair by the fire many times.

I continued my way through the book, searching. So far, nothing about the castle sounded like Innocence, just regular wizard's magic. Sure, _really advanced_ wizard's magic, but nothing that defied the impossible.

I rubbed my eyes and finally set the book aside. I wandered upstairs and heard giggling from Rose's room.

"Are you sure you feel _nothing _for these boys you're so close with?" Rosie asked, with a laugh. "Gosh Rose, give it a rest. I do _not_ have any feelings for Allen, Lavi, or Kanda."

"I don't believe you. This self-denial is getting out of hand Lina."

Of course, every idiot and his dog could see how in love with that samurai Linali was. Except for the oblivious swordsman himself. And Allen, but Allen isn't really great in that area either. And her brother. Otherwise, either Kanda or Komui would be dead by now.

I smiled to myself and wandered back to the room I was sharing with Hugo. The third year himself was hunched over a notebook, scowling angrily and blacking out sentences. "Having a problem, kid?"

He jumped and glanced anxiously over his shoulder. Seeing that it was me and not an irate family member, he whispered, "I'm trying to find my gift from Rosie. Problem is, after last year, she's led false trails all over our property."

I grinned mischievously. "Well, let Bookman Jr. give you a hand!"

Hugo looked puzzled. "You're a junior?"

I mentally smacked myself for that one. I was getting way to comfortable around this kid.

"Yeah my grandpa's name is Lavi, too," I lied flawlessly. "Lemme pick your brain a bit."

Hugo looked alarmed by those words.

"I meant let me see your ideas," I amended hastily. He looked relieved as he shoved the notebook at me. It was a list of supposed hiding places. Behind the shed, in the shed, in the attic, under a floorboard in the living room…

"What about Rose's room?"

Hugo paled. "No way, I'm never going in there again. Rose almost killed me last time!"

I grinned. "That's probably where it is you know."

"I'll deal with not knowing then," grumbled Hugo, crumpling his list. I sighed. And here I thought I'd be getting into some mischief. Suddenly, a devilish grin graced my lips and Hugo looked afraid and warily asked, "What's with the grin?"

I put my fingers to my lips and motioned for Hugo to follow me. It was kinda funny: the closer we got to the girls' room, the whiter he got. I jumped and hauled myself onto the rafters, then pulled Hugo up behind me. I pulled out my wand and grinned. "Watch and learn, my friend."

I pointed my wand at the opened window and, with a loud POP, my annoying cat appeared. Panda yowled and Linali and Rose came out of their room to try to help the poor kitty. "Oh, that poor cat!" cried Rose.

"Lavi! Why did you even _get_ that pitiful cat if you were just going to torture it?" wailed Linali, not knowing that we were above her. The girls ran downstairs in panic and after I heard the door clang, I dropped down. Hugo tried to imitate me and fell on his rump. I hauled him to his feet and we snuck into the Forbidden Room.

"Look all around! Leave no corner un-searched!" I whisper/yelled. Hugo, riding my enthusiasm like a surfer rides a wave, scoured the room on his knees. I whipped open the closet then slammed it shut, blushing. Girls should _not _put their bras in front of everything in the closet where any old sneaking pervert could see them!

"Hey Lavi," whispered Hugo, peeking under Rose's bed, "I think I found them!"

'_That was way too easy... There must be a trap._'

I turned and saw Hugo start to reach under.

"Wait!" I yelped in panic.

Too late. A loud whirring alarm popped up above Hugo's head. I groaned and pulled him up. "Hurry! We gotta get outta here!"

We raced out o the door and, to our horror, ran right into Ron. "Bloody hell boys, what'd you do?"

"Huuuuuugggggooooo…"

Hugo cowered as I decided that Rose had the scariest growl I'd ever heard. I tried to sneak away while Rose chewed out her little brother, but Linali grabbed my ear and dragged me downstairs. She finally let go after she marched me behind the shed. As I nursed the abused appendage, she looked at me with mock calmness. You know, like the clam before the storm.

"You better have a dang good reason for snooping, Lavi."

Ah, there it is: the cryptic womanly gesture of jutting one hip out with her hands planted firmly on her both hips, one eyebrow arched.

I gulped. "I was… we were… I mean…"

She glared at me. "That's what I thought."

~~~Two Hours Later~~~

"Ugh, Hugo?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's never snoop ever again."

"Agreed."

And the seventh day of Christmas concluded with Hugo being half deaf and me being laid up in bed with three mending ribs and a black eye.

* * *

**A/N: **Poor Lavi. And that's why we don't look for our presents before Christmas Day kiddies! Review~!


	15. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **I told myself I would get this done before Christmas. I lied to myself. Here it is almost two weeks late. Please try to enjoy.

Btw, I don't own HP, DGM, or Mission Impossible.

* * *

Christmas Special! The Eighth Day of Christmas- James

*~James~*

"I'm booooored," I whined, just because I knew it would annoy my stoic roommate. The only outward sign that he heard me was how his eyebrow twitched ever so slightly. Had I not been expressly looking for such a sign, it would have gone unnoticed. This had become my new favorite hobby: seeing how far I could push Kanda during his meditation before he snapped.

Albus and Malfoy would watch, fascinated, from a safe distance: aka Al's room.

Every now and then, Lily or Mum would walk by and frown disapprovingly.

Dad wasn't too thrilled with my new favorite pastime either. "It's like playing with a dragon, James. If you're not careful, you'll get burned," he warned me after a particularly nasty swipe Kanda had inflicted after I said something derogatory about his mother.

"Don't worry, Dad," I had said with a laugh. "The only thing he won't forgive is bashing his girlfriend!"

That statement, however, lost some of its potency, seeing as Kanda had been near by when I said it and had given me a new bruise for it. I swear he's so in love with that girl, it's not even funny, and what's worse is, _he doesn't even know it!_

Ah well. Not my business.

Now. Back to being a pest! "Didn't you here me Kanda? I'm booooored!"

"Then go practice your Transfiguration; your wandwork is sloppy at best."

I rolled my eyes and flipped over onto my back. "Hey, did you send your essay to Professor Marian yet?"

He opened his eyes to look at me coldly. "I sent it three days ago. And it was due yesterday, you fool."

I frowned then shrugged. Whatever. I'd had detention with worse teachers. But when I said so to Kanda, he just smirked and left the room. "Maybe I should send that essay," I muttered to myself.

After I "borrowed" Malfoy's owl, I tripped down the stairs- literally. Great flier, I am. Coordinated out of the air, no sir.

I groaned at the bottom of the stairs, half in the den where Allen sat watching Malfoy mix a potion. "So, what is this supposed to do?" questioned the white haired teen, sniffing the potion.

"It will definitely stop the swelling around your thumb. What got you anyway?"

Allen smiled ruefully. "Mrs. Potter didn't want me in the kitchen."

"Yeah, Mum likes her space in the kitchen," chortled Albus. Just then, Lily ran through the front door, a bit of snow flying in behind her. "Hey Lils, how ya been?"

"Yeah sure. Ask the sibling that _didn't_ fall down the stairs how she is," I growled. Kanda and Dad came in and looked at me on the ground. Dad rolled his eyes. "Oh, get up James."

I sighed and shoved myself up off the ground. "No love for the eldest. I see how it is."

"Get a hold of yourself Potter," grunted Kanda.

Dad rolled his eyes and sent up a few sparks to get everyone's attention. Mum glared at him. "You're so lucky we went for the vaulted ceiling."

Dad grinned, not hearing her or at least ignoring her. "We are going to cut down our own Christmas tree!"

"Are you serious?" squealed Lily. Malfoy raised an eyebrow and Albus looked surprised. Allen looked just as excited as Lily and Kanda… well, he was Kanda. He kind of just looked at Dad blankly.

"So…you mean like chopping it down with an axe and everything?" asked Malfoy, with a slow smile. "You bet," replied Dad.

"What are we waiting for?" Allen said grinning.

"You," Kanda deadpanned from the door as the rest of us piled into the family car.

"Hey, wait for me!" He lunged into the car and we took off for a forest.

"Um Mr. Potter?" asked Allen as they passed the sign that said Merrywood Forest, "Have you ever done this before?"

"No," said Dad thoughtfully. "The Durselys always left me at home when they went to get trees. Ginny and I usually just grow them magically from a stand. Thought we'd all experience this together, as a family!"

"Plus Allen, Kanda, and Scor," added Albus snickering. Allen sighed.

"Yeah, but do you even know how to _use _an axe?"

"And you do, Beansprout?" sneered Kanda.

"IT'S ALLEN! A-L-L-E-N! ALLEN!"

"They never stop, do they?" asked Mum and Lily shook her head. I poked Kanda in the head and he turned to glare at me. "Do _you_ know how to use an axe?"

"Yes," he grunted.

"Well then, we don't have to worry about it," Dad laughed. Mum shook her head but she was smiling as well. "Ohhhhh!" squealed Lily, pressing her nose against the window. "Let's get that one!"

Dad parked the car and we all gathered around the base of the tree. "Well it's about eight feet… It's perfect!" cheered Dad.

"Okay Kanda, get chopping," smirked Allen.

Kanda looked at every one of us and said, quite clearly, "No."

"Why not?" I wailed, trying to be a nuisance. Kanda frowned at me. "Get a life, Potter, so you'll stop bothering me."

I saw Allen laughing out of the corner of my eye, so I kept up the act. "What're you talking about? I do have a life."

Kanda opened his mouth to snap at me, but as Allen covered his scarred eye and winced, he cut himself off. "Actually, I will just cut it down. Just to show you weaklings how it's done. Potter, where did you put the axe?"

Dad looked around and frowned. "Odd it was just here," he said, scratching his head with a frown.

"We'll go look for it," said Allen as he dragged Kanda away. This made me suspicious.

First off, Allen never wanted to be alone with Kanda.

Second, Kanda never let Allen touch him without consequences.

Only one thing left to do: play the Mission Impossible theme song and spy on them!

So I snuck after them into the woods. They had circled around where our tree was and were now in the middle of a clearing about half a mile off, side by side, glaring at the thicket of brambles and pines.

"So how many, Beansprout?" Kanda seemed calm, but with a little bit of worry making his eyebrows twitch.

Allen, for once not reacting to the absurd nickname, seemed just as grim, and a lot more anxious. "Five altogether, one Level Two, three Level Ones, and a Level Four."

Funny, I didn't know Kanda knew that many swear words. "How fast are they coming in? Enough time for the Rabbit and Linali to get here?"

"No. You have Mugen?"

Kanda scoffed at the question, whatever it meant. "Of course I do, Baka."

Allen smirked, which kind of freaked me out. So this was that "Black Allen" thing Albus said Lavi was afraid of.

"My apologies, of course you have it," he said smoothly.

That was when my roommate did something truly terrifying: he pulled a sword out of his sweatshirt pocket.

"Expansion Spell? First you make the clearing soundproof, now this? Don't get too good at this stuff, BaKanda, or HQ will burn you at the stake."

Kanda snorted and pointed the sword at the thicket. "Get ready. Here they come."

The next thing I saw was even more horrifying than finding out my roommate was secretly a samurai. Five horrendous monsters zoomed out of the wood and screeched like banshees.

"Exorcists! DIE!" screamed a clowny-looking one as it slashed at the fifth year Slytherin. And suddenly, it wasn't polite young Allen Walker, the nicest Slytherin that ever lived; it was a frighteningly strange warrior from old Muggle stories hacking away at the ugly machines.

Suddenly, I heard the sound of a gun being loaded from behind me and turned to see an emotionless ball pointing several cannons at me. "What the-?"

"Get _down_, you idiot!" I felt something ram my side and I flew to the right, watching Kanda hack into the strange floating ball over Allen's shoulder.

"James, what are you doing here?" Allen spat angrily. Somehow, we ended up with our backs against a very large pine. Kanda was standing half in front of me, sword pointed at the monsters threateningly.

"Screw that," I snapped suddenly angry. "Tell me what's going on? Where did you get those swords? What _are _those things?"

Then I paled. "And where in Merlin's name is your arm Walker?"

Kanda growled in frustration. "Just get out of here! You can Apparate right?"

"Go back to your family James. We'll be along in a minute," said Allen, hefting the sword onto his shoulder.

"When we tell you, Disapparate immediately, do you understand?" Kanda rumbled dangerously. "You're going to tell your family we got lost. You are going to lead a search in the _opposite direction._ You are going to _lie._"

I gulped and nodded. Kanda slipped into a crouch and stared at the monster, ready to attack.

"Now," murmured Allen, and he and Kanda lunged at the monsters. I immediately Disapparated from the small clearing and reappeared a few feet away from where Malfoy and Al were picking up the axe Allen had snitched as a distraction. "Guys it's horrible," I gasped, still dreadfully pale.

Mum looked at me, surprised and concerned. "James, dear what is it?"

"I think Allen and Kanda got lost," I said finally after I calmed down a bit. Malfoy snorted. "Sounds like Allen, at least. He's always getting lost at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, the only rooms he knows how to get to are the Great Hall, the kitchen and the common room. And that last one took a while for him to figure out," snickered Albus. So as I to let Dad lead a search for them, we all walked in the opposite direction, making me wince in fear when they called out too loudly. About ten minutes later, Kanda and Allen appeared from behind some trees, Allen rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and Kanda looking away from the worried faces of Lily and Mum, arms folded over his chest.

"How on earth did all these rips get here?" Lily asked, aghast. Mum tutted as shepicked at Kanda's sleeve.

Allen smiled awkwardly. "I tripped and fell into some thorn bushes. Accidentally brought Kanda down with me."

Mum sighed and looked at Dad. "Harry, it's late. Let's forget the tree and go home. We can just grow one again this year." Dad looked disappointed, but he agreed that it was very late and he was getting hungry. Right on cue, Allen's stomach roared and all of us laughed, though I thought mine sounded as fake as it really was.

When we got home, we all took showers and while Malfoy and Albus were playing a very loud game of Exploding Snap, I dragged the reluctant Allen into my room and locked the door behind us.

"Okay, what is up with those crazy things?" I demanded. Allen looked at Kanda, who was lying on his cot, legs crossed and arms behind his head. Allen waited and Kanda opened one eye to see him staring. "You tell him," he grunted and closed his eye again.

Allen huffed and began the long process of telling me about Akuma, the Order and Innocence. "Wow," I said finally after Allen finished. "Just… wow."

"Yes, it is quite a bit to take in, isn't it?" Allen smiled dismally.

And the eighth day of Christmas ended with me lying on my bed glancing anxiously at my stoic roommate and wondering about the fifth year warrior sleeping in the same room as my little brother and his friend.

* * *

**A/N: **You know that wasn't quite how I anticipated this chapter would go. Though I do like it. Hows about you? Lemme know in a REVIEW. What, me? Hinting? Nah. ;P


	16. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Hey we're almost to the twelfth day! Enjoy!

Would I be writing FanFiction if I owned these amazing stories? Yes? Huh, guess I would, wouldn't I? ;D

* * *

Christmas Special! The Ninth Day of Christmas- Scorpius

*~Scorpius~*

I am a Malfoy. Now, we Malfoys pride ourselves on being observant, so I know I'm seeing what I think I'm seeing. And what I think I'm seeing is that we may have brought home someone that _looks _like James Potter, but is most definitely _not _James Potter.

"What is _wrong _with your brother, mate?" I asked, staring as Allen entered the room and James immediately made some hasty remark about doing an essay and heading to his room. Allen didn't seem surprised and he walked into the backyard where Kanda was practicing dueling with Mr. Potter.

Al frowned. "I know what you mean. He's avoiding Allen like the plague and hasn't bugged Kanda once all day. It's like he's scared of them." He frowned for a moment and amended, "Well, most of us are scared of Kanda, but not so much that we don't occasionally mess with him."

"And they don't even look like it bothers them," piped up Lily, making Al jump.

"Where'd you come from?" he demanded.

"She's been there the whole time stupid. Anyway, it's not that it doesn't bother them, or Allen at least, it's like they expected it to happen." I said, scratching behind my ear. I was _dying_ to know what had made James act so freaky. I mean, I knew that the new transfer students were really weird, but that hadn't stopped James, or any of us really, from being amiable with them for the last four months.

"Right?" said Lily with a nod, "And since when does James miss watching or participating in a duel for _homework_? For _any_ teacher?"

"Exactly." Just then, Mrs. Potter called everyone in for lunch. I noticed that James sat far away from Allen and surreptitiously scooted his chair away from Kanda's. Kanda's only reaction was to roll his eyes and pick up his sandwich.

After lunch, I saw James run back upstairs to his room. A few seconds later, Kanda and Allen stood simultaneously and went up after him.

I waited about a minute, before I yawned and stood up. Albus looked up from his Potions essay and asked, "Where ya headed?"

I shrugged. "Feeling sleepy. Gonna take a nap."

Albus raised his eyes to the ceiling and went back to work. I walked up the stairs, opened our door, grabbed one of Al's Extendable Ears and closed it. Then I sat down in front of the door and watched as it slithered to the door of James' room.

"…course I'm scared now! You guys could kill us all in our sleep!" James was saying shakily. I heard the cot creak as Kanda said, "Believe me Potter. If we had wanted to kill you, we'd have done it by now."

"We mean no harm to you and your family. We only hunt those creatures you saw and their masters," soothed Allen.

Though James was far from soothed. "But if your hunting those things, shouldn't you go after them instead of being here or at Hogwarts?"

I heard someone sigh and Allen said, "Do you remember when I told you about Innocence?"

Okay, that last statement confused me. "Yeah…" said James warily.

"Well, we're supposed to find fragments of Innocence, and your Headmaster hinted that some may be in or around Hogwarts."

I heard Kanda growl, "And we got roped into being bodyguards for the entire student body."

Whoa. Whatever was wrong with James went all the way to Professor Dumbledore? I heard the cot creak again and the door flew open.

Kanda stood glaring at me. "How much did you hear Malfoy?" he asked in a low voice. I gulped convulsively and stammered, "Um, well James was saying he was scared and you could kill us all…"

Kanda was suddenly standing beside me and hauled me up by the collar of my shirt. He dragged me into James' room and Allen calmly locked the door and murmured, "_Muffliato_."

"Great, just great, about two thousand years of secrecy and a couple of teenage wizards out us? We've gotten to complacent in our lives here," grumbled Kanda as he threw me on the bed next to James.

"What now? Are you going to get rid of the problem? I know exorcists hunt for witches and ghosts!" James spat, though he quailed under the ferocious glare Kanda gave him.

"As I said before, we mean you no harm," Allen said, still terrifyingly calm. "Our job is to protect you and search for Innocence. That's what we'll do."

Allen suddenly smiled. "Besides, we are a completely different sort of Exorcist. If anyone asked any of us to, say, exorcise the Bloody Baron, only Lavi _might _be able to do it, seeing as he's read up on that sort of thing during his studies to take over for his master."

"Huh?" said James, frowning. "What master?"

Kanda looked at him sharply. "Never you mind. It's not even _our_ business what the Rabbit does, much less yours, and Beansprout shouldn't even have said that much."

I was curious, despite my growing anxiety of being trapped in a small room where those two could kill us and totally get away with it.

"So what do you exorcise?"

Kanda grunted, "Akuma."

I waited for the stoic seventh year to say more, but got nothing. "Which are?" I prompted, raising an eyebrow.

"A machine, a soul and a tragedy," said Allen quietly, unconsciously covering his eye. For some reason the word tragedy made little bells go off in my head. I frowned, trying to remember why that seemed so important. I grumbled in frustration when I couldn't place it.

"Well, do you need any help?" I asked, crossing my legs to sit Indian style. "You know searching the castle and stuff?"

Allen looked surprised and Kanda's eyebrows disappeared behind his bangs. "You can't. You're not an exorcist."

I shook my head. "No, not fighting those Akuma things. If they're as bad as you say, I don't want to help with that. I mean looking for the Innocence."

Kanda's eyebrows reappeared and Allen's face relaxed into a small smile. "Well, if you really want to. But be extremely careful. If you're suspicious, then come find one of us and we'll go together. Akuma move in packs and they're searching for the Innocence too. We have to be able to protect you."

"Deal," I said promptly and James looked horrified. "Leave me out of this! I don't want to go looking for legends!"

"I though Gryffindors were supposed to be brave," I said mildly and he glared at me.

"Either you help us by keeping quiet, or we'll shut you up ourselves," Kanda said calmly and James looked alarmed. "What do you mean by that? I thought you came in peace!"

Allen sweat dropped. "We're Exorcists, not aliens."

Kanda rolled his eyes and said, "Relax Potter. I would just wipe your memory."

James looked unconvinced but I waved him off. "So I have a question."

"Yes?" said Allen warily.

"When Kanda and Linali got caught a few months ago, is it because you were out looking for Innocence or fighting Akuma?"

"You're good," laughed Allen.

"Did you find any?" asked James, unable to help himself.

"We did find some Innocence, but there were fortunately no Akuma."

We spent another hour making plans to search some other parts of the castle and when Mrs. Potter called us for dinner, James slipped into his dad's office.

"Go on, I'll be right there," whispered James, stealing through the half-open door of the office. I shrugged at the two Exorcists and went to the dining room.

"Where's James?" asked Al, poking at the strange pile of noodles in front of him.

"He's finishing up some homework," lied Kanda, taking a seat beside Lily. They stared at him and Kanda shrugged. "Yeah, freaked me out too."

"Done, I'm here," sang James as he flopped into his usual place next to Kanda and his mother. "Finish you homework?" asked Mr. Potter.

"Yeah Dad it's all done. More importantly, why are we having noodles?"

Mrs. Potter straightened up and said, "Well I thought it would be nice to try something new and Rosie's little friend said soba was Kanda's favorite, so I gave it a try! How is it?"

Kanda ate some and nodded. "You've done a great job ma'am."

"Kanda's girlfriend knows what he likes," taunted James as he shoved two forkfuls in his mouth.

"Oh, I forgot to say, soba is supposed to be very spicy, so be careful!" James' choked scream was drowned out by laughter and the chugging of water.

"Great meal, Mrs. P," I said with a charming smile.

"Thank you Scorpius. Does you father like spicy things? I'll give you the recipe," she offered.

"He doesn't, but I do. Thanks Mrs. P!"

Al, Allen and I climbed the stairs to Al's room and I stopped Allen outside the door. "Can we tell Al and Rose? I don't like keeping secrets from them."

Allen didn't need to ask what I was talking about. "I'll take it up with the others. Until then, can you keep it to yourself?"

I nodded and put on a cheery grin before pushing open the door. "Ready to lose at poker, boys?"

Allen cackled like a Muggle-version witch as Albus produced a pack of Muggle playing cards. "You'll regret this, my boys!"

And the ninth day of Christmas ended with Allen killing Albus and me in poker.

* * *

**A/N: **Lesson for today: Never eavesdrop on Exorcists and don't play poker with Allen. Review!


	17. On the Tenth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **Hey look, it's almost Christmas! What? It passed already? DARN!

I don't own them. Thank God.

* * *

Christmas Special! The Tenth Day of Christmas- Hugo

*~Hugo~*

I sat on the floor next to Lavi's sleeping form, my face inches from his. "Laaaaaavvvvviiiiii…" I said into his ear with a creepy voice.

"WAAAAHHH!" I jumped away quickly as Lavi fell off the couch, limbs flailing. I looked down at him and gave a little wave. "Morning. Or should I say afternoon?"

He groaned and flipped himself over. "How long…?"

"Well, you fell asleep on the couch about four hours ago."

Lavi pushed himself up with a groan. "No more couch. I'm going upstairs," he mumbled.

"Nooooo," I said snagging the back of his shirt, "you're going to help me de-gnome the yard. It's our punishment for snooping."

Lavi stared at me blearily and allowed me to drag him outside. I stood him by the hedge and started sifting through it.

"Aha! I found you," I cried, lifting a gnome up by the leg. It started squirming and trying to bite me, so I threw it at Lavi to wake him up. Boy, that did the job.

"WHAT THE #$%?" The gnome had effectively attached itself to Lavi's face while poor Lavi tried to tear it off in horror. "Get this little monster off me!"

I snickered before I Stunned the both of them and peeled the gnome off.

"_Ennervate._" Lavi groaned again and glared at me. "You're an evil thirteen year old."

I rolled my eyes and picked up Lavi's wand. "Stun them, and hurl them over the hedge as hard as you can." He grumbled to himself, but did what I told him. "Why are we doing this?" he asked with a grumpy yawn. "My entire family is coming out, so we have to set up a big tent in the yard."

"What yard? This is a field that just so happens to have a hedge on one side," Lavi muttered, looking around. I shrugged and threw another Stunned gnome over said hedge. "Anyway, Uncle Harry and Mr. Malfoy are coming over to help set up the tent. Dumbledore and the new professor are coming to cuz he's apparently Allen's godfather." I heard Lavi gasp and whirl around. "Gener- Professor Marian's coming tomorrow?"

I gave the yard a cursory glance for gnomes before I answered. "Yeah, said he wanted to spend Christmas Eve with his godson."

Lavi paled and ran inside. "Weirdo," I said rolling my eyes and following him inside. Mum, Rose, Grandma and Linali were making cookies in the kitchen while Dad and Granddad talked.

"Hey Hugo. All those gnomes cleared?" asked Teddy cheerfully, walking down the stairs. He was the one who brought the news of the extra guests we would be having.

"Gnome free," I said.

I heard a loud crack outside and there was a polite knock on the door. "Hugo, will you get that?" asked Mum distractedly, flicking her wand at a rack of cooling cookies. I opened the door and saw Mr. Malfoy standing on the threshold. "Afternoon… Hugo is it?" he said hesitating at my name.

I nodded. "Hullo Mr. Malfoy."

I saw Dad tense up and Mum sighed at his reaction to my greeting. "Hello Draco," Mum said. "Please take a seat, we're just waiting for Harry." Mr. Malfoy nodded awkwardly and sat down across from Dad and Granddad. Teddy, sensing the awkwardness, attempted conversation, but obviously wished he hadn't when Dad rudely said that all Malfoys were "no-good traitors". This had made Mr. Malfoy flush pink and ask Dad what exactly did he mean by that?

The whole thing escalated until Dad slammed his fist on the table and Granddad reached for his wand.

That was when my sister couldn't take it anymore and ran from the room. We heard sniffling coming from the next room and Lavi's alarmed cry made Linali slam down the tray of cookies and glare at the adult men fiercely.

"Whatever your issue is with each other, I suggest you build a bridge and get over it before we get back," she said coolly before leaving the room. I heard her whisper to my sister and then footsteps echoed on the stairs as they climbed. Dad's ears were scarlet and Granddad looked a bit ashamed. Teddy, Grandma and Mum wisely left the room and I slipped out the front door to wait for Uncle Harry, hoping _he_, at least, could fix this mess.

It was quiet for a while before the scraping of a chair reverberated through the silence and Mr. Malfoy said, "Honestly, this has gone on long enough. We're upsetting everyone, especially your daughter, Ron. Can you both just let sleeping dogs lie?"

"That must've cost him some pride," murmured Lavi next to me. I jumped and he put a finger to his lips.

More silence, and then Granddad said, "I've nothing against you, I suppose. Let's let bygones be bygones."

"Thank you," said Mr. Malfoy simply and we all waited to hear Dad's answer. "Well," he finally said, "I don't want to upset Rosie. Truce?"

"Truce," agreed Mr. Malfoy and then he came outside with us. "So boys, do you think that little spitfire would call that 'building a bridge and getting over it'?"

Lavi smiled. "Just don't fight in front of Rose or Scorpius and I think you'll be fine."

Another loud crack echoed through the still air and Uncle Harry strolled up to the house. "Hullo Draco," he said and then frowned when he heard the silence.

"Before you ask, Weasley and I had a bit of a row. But we've called a truce for now," informed Mr. Malfoy. Then he grimaced. "Besides, a true hashing out of all our issues will have to take place some other time, away from prying ears."

Uncle Harry merely nodded and then hollered, "Ron, let's get this thrice-damned tent up and be done with it!"

Dad walked stiffly out the door and Granddad followed close behind. I heard, once more, a loud crack and James appeared with Kanda holding his sleeve, looking a bit green. "I hate side-along," I heard him mutter, before Lavi decided it was a good idea to glomp him. "Yuu~! I missed ya, buddy!"

The playful, and somewhat familiar (to me at least), war lightened the mood as everyone laughed at them Kanda stuck his wand against Lavi's chest and let loose a jet of water that knocked him back about five feet.

"Never do that again," he snapped and then proceeded to help the adults set up the tent. Lavi stood and also helped as I watched the great white tent go up. For some reason, I felt that it was like a symbol that our families were finally putting aside their differences for the sake of us kids.

And then I shook my head to clear of all those sentimental mushy thoughts and snorted before going into the kitchen to snitch a cookie.

And the tenth day of Christmas ended with polite conversation under the watchful eye of Linali and Mum, who were both ready to hex if anyone started anything.

* * *

**A/N: **Again this story is writing itself, I swear. I did not mean to let it get that serious, but I just couldn't bring myself to rewrite it. I hope you at least enjoyed the gnome part. Review for lighter chapters, now that the family feuding is out of the way.


	18. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

**A/N: **So I've got Cross with his ever present bottle of whiskey. :D Enjoy!

If I owned, Cross would be chained to a Finder on all his missions so he couldn't run away.

* * *

Christmas Special! The Eleventh Day of Christmas- Cross

*~Cross~*

_'Gah, it's too early…'_

I picked up a bottle of fire whiskey that I'd brought with me and took a swig.

"Where is that old geezer anyway?" I growled to no one in particular. Dumbledore asks me to meet him at seven am in the Great Hall and I arrive _late_, and he's still not here? This is bull.

"Ah, good morning Professor Marian," came the annoying geezer's voice. The old man was wearing red and green robes for the occasion. "I hope you haven't been waiting long."

"Lucky you I haven't. I'd have just gone back to my room otherwise," I grunted, taking another swig.

"Already started on the merrymaking I see," chuckled Dumbledore as we walked out to the grounds.

"Ah, sure."

Dumbledore kept us walking for about a mile and I was starting to get annoyed, when we stopped and Dumbledore waved his wand. "I take it, Cross, that you don't know how to Apparate?"

"That thing where you disappear with a crack? Nope."

His eyes twinkled. "I thought not. Please take my arm and hold tight Professor."

I warily took it and waited. Dumbledore turned on his heel and suddenly I was being sucked through a really tight tube. And now we were in the middle of a meadow. "…Did you get us lost old man?"

He just chuckled amicably and said, "I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Secret Keeper of the Burrow, give permission to Cross Marian, professor at my school and general in the Black Order, permission to enter."

"Huh?"

And then we weren't just standing in a field. There was an oddly shaped house from which a lot of red headed kids were coming and a large white tent where I recognized my idiot apprentice and Bookman Jr setting a large table.

"Ah, Professor Dumbledore," said a middle-aged man with green eyes and black hair, strolling up to us. **[A/N: ten points if you can guess who it is. Lol.] **

"Harry, my boy good to see you. Cross, this is an old pupil of mine, Harry Potter. Harry this is Professor Marian, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Hello, Professor."

"Hello," I nodded, squinting slightly. "Wait did you say Potter?"

Harry looked vaguely uncomfortable now. "Yes, why?"

"Your boys are a headache."

Harry laughed and said, "I see, so that's it. Sorry about them. I take it Lily hasn't given you any trouble?"

"No, she's fine. Who're they?" I nodded at an approaching group of adults. "Oh, well this is my wife, Ginny," he said, pulling the only red-haired woman aside. "Those are my brothers-in-law, Ron and his wife Hermione, George and his wife Angelina, Percy and his wife Audrey, Charlie and Bill and his wife Fleur. And this, everyone, is Professor Cross Marian. He's the DADA professor this year."

"Oh really," said Percy curiously, "Has Molly or Lucy given you any trouble?"

"What about Roxanne or Fred?" questioned Angelina, frowning at her husband's broad grin.

"I do 'ope that Dominique and Louis are behazzing zer selves," commented Fleur in a heavy French accent.

"Um, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique, no. Louis almost killed me during the lesson with a spell gone wrong, so I gave him detention, and Fred set off a firework in the library."

George roared with laughter and his wife glared at him. Percy and Audrey smiled lightly though Percy's was strained. Bill snickered and Charlie asked, "What of the rest of the brood?"

"No trouble if I haven't mentioned the specifically." It was true, this family was huge and I was starting to forget who was who…

Or maybe that was the whiskey talking. There was another loud crack behind me and Harry smiled. "Hello Draco. Look who's here."

I turned and saw three impossibly pale people: a tall man with a receding hairline, and slightly shorter woman with her hand resting lightly on a slightly green looking young girl. "This is Draco and Astoria Malfoy. Draco, this is Professor Marian."

"How do you do?" said Draco, nodding. Well, at least they weren't red heads. So I nodded toward their daughter and said, "I don't know this one."

"Lynette isn't old enough to go to Hogwarts yet. She will be attending next year," said Astoria, casting a concerned glance at her daughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Allen had finally noticed me and was standing there in horror, pointing at me. Lavi was trying to scoot away from him in a 'who me? I don't know this nut job' kind of way. Then I remembered something. "Oi, Jr! I didn't get an essay on the Forbidden Curses from you."

And when I saw James Potter slinking away, I rounded on him. "And yours was late!"

"Sorry Professor!" said James looking slightly afraid and Lavi nearly screamed, "Don't tell the old man, I'm begging you!"

"I take it you know Lavi's father?" said the man who I thought was Ron, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, let's go with that," I grunted before striding over to where Jr and Allen stood frozen. I saw Komui's sister and the samurai off to the side looking concerned and amused, respectively.

Everyone else looked a little shocked by me whacking Allen across the face and saying, "Snap out of it boy, you look like an idiot."

"Is he always so… violent?" I heard Mrs. Malfoy ask.

"Oh, just with Allen," her son answered. "And Allen's so used to it, they just start hurling insults back and forth in class."

"It's quite hilarious actually," snickered Albus. True to form, Allen took a swing at me immediately, which led to an impromptu brawl. After I knocked the kid around a bit, I talked to each one of my students, starting with Hugo Weasley and ending with my Asian brats. "So," I said when I got to them, "How's the search?"

"It'd go faster if _someone_ helped us," muttered Kanda.

"Yeah well I'm busy grading papers for seven years and four Houses. Get over it."

Linali rolled her eyes and said, "Allen's going to give me the scythe after New Year's Day. I'll have it till my birthday. Then Lavi will take it." I nodded and turned to leave.

"However," she said and I stopped and turned back, "it would make more sense if _you_ just kept it since you come into contact with a majority of the student body and faculty."

I shivered at the coolness in the normally sweet voice. "Um, fine if all of you have had it, and don't get anything, I'll take it for the rest of the year."

Linali nodded in smug satisfaction and led Kanda over to where Scorpius and Rose sat with glasses of butterbeer. Oh, that guy is so in love with her. Didn't take his eyes off her once, even when complaining about me. I'd put good money on any bet that those two will get together before the end of the year. Komui is going to be heartbroken.

Dinner was called soon and once again, the family near me asking whether their kids were behaving themselves during school, did I enjoy teaching, and was I always so violent with my poor godson?

"Of course," I said to the last one, "Got to toughen the Beansprout up."

"NOT YOU TOO!"

All in all, it was a very pleasant evening until the grandmother turned on the radio.

'_Oh dear Lord, if you love your disciple, make it stop,_' I begged silently.

"Mum c'mon, not Celestina Warbeck," groaned Charlie.

"I hear that we have a musician with us. May I, Molly?" said Dumbledore gently, producing his wand. Mrs. Weasley faltered and said, "Oh, I suppose."

And then the gaudy chair to the right of the fireplace turned into a baby grand piano. "Mr. Walker, you play, I hear?" said Dumbledore mildly. Allen, as well as the rest of the Exorcists, realized it wasn't really a request. "Only a little, Professor. And I only know how to play one song really well."

He moved to the bench and a slow evil smile covered his face. Black Allen continued, "I know a few Muggle Christmas carols, though."

Oh no. Evil little squirt, he knows I hate carols! "Wonderful!" cried Dumbledore, clapping his hands. "Do you know 'God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs'?"

"If it goes like 'God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen', then yes."

And I learned, on the eleventh day of Christmas, that _every single Muggle Christmas carol _had been wizard-ized, but kept to the same damn melody. Bah humbug.

* * *

**A/N: **Cross is a scrooge! Lol. Review my friends for I live off of them.


	19. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

**A/N: **We finally made it to Christmas Day! *does a happy dance* So enjoy the last day of winter break! ;D

If I owned either, Draco would be an Exorcist and Kanda and Lavi would be wizards.

* * *

Christmas Special- The Twelfth Day of Christmas- No Pov

x

x

x

Allen opened his eyes and looked around. "Happy birthday to me," he whispered and smiled.

"Allen, you awake?"

Allen rolled over and looked up at Albus and Scorpius sticking their heads through the doorway. "Yes, I'll be down in a moment."

Albus shook his head. "No, no, stay where you are!" They disappeared and Allen heard Albus yell, "Lily, he's up!"

A minute and a half later, Lily came in carrying a large tray of food and wearing a smile. "Happy Birthday Allen. Eat up and come downstairs to open presents."

Allen smiled at her. "Thank you Lily. This was very thoughtful."

"My pleasure."

x

x

x

Albus laughed when Kanda came down and handed everyone but Allen presents. Allen looked annoyed but brushed it off by tearing into the cookies Rose and Linali made him.

Albus put on his awesome mask and pretended to be a ninja and Scorpius pouring over his new book. Harry and Ginny were drinking coffee out of their new mugs, and every one was having a good time.

"Everyone get dressed, we're going to Uncle Ron's!" hollered Ginny and we ran upstairs so we could get there. When it was Allen's turn to step into the fire, Albus grinned and shoved him through. Scor laughed, but Harry didn't look pleased.

"Albus!"

x

x

x

Kanda stepped through the green flames and was instantly standing in the Burrow's den. Allen came tumbling out behind him and then albus was dragged through by an annoyed Harry. The green faded away.

While everyone else reveled in each other's company, he stood and went outside where the sun was just reaching its peak and made the snow sparkle. Kanda leaned against the tree and pulled out the small box for Linali out of his pocket.

"She better like this," he muttered, pocketing it once more and blowing on his hands for warmth.

x

x

x

Lily patted the ribbon that Linali had braided into her hair. '_Rose is right, she's a genius_.'

She heard the _ding _in the kitchen that meant the brownies were done. After she put them on the plate, she brought them into the den. "Lavi, want a brownie?"

He looked up from the book in his lap. "Sure."

He smiled and bit into the brownie. Lily laughed and touched the ribbon again.

"Cute ribbon Lil," said Lavi, poking it.

"Thanks," she said. Lavi had made it very clear nothing could happen between them, but she could dream. At least he liked her brownies.

x

x

x

Linali smiled as Allen tried to swipe Lavi's brownies and Lavi used his foot to hold him at bay. She scanned the room and noticed Kanda was missing. She excused herself and wandered into the kitchen, where she peered through the window and saw Kanda standing out under the snow-covered tree near the hedge.

"Hey wacha doin?" she asked, walking out to him, rubbing her arms. He looked at her and shrugged.

"Aren't you going to come back in?" He shook his head. Linali sighed and turned back toward the house.

"Wait."

"Yes?" she said, looking over her shoulder. Kanda took her hand and pressed a small box with a navy ribbon. "Merry Christmas," he muttered and walked away. Linali looked at the box and smiled.

x

x

x

"Thanks for the book Rosie," whispered Scor in her ear. Rose shivered and leaned into him, both of them ignoring the malignant looks from Ron. "Well, thank _you_ for the Felix Felicis potion. Though Merlin knows what I'm going to use it for."

Scorpius shrugged and held her tighter, making her sigh happily. Life just felt amazing when she was with her boyfriend. And it helped that Ron was leaving them alone for once and not breathing down their necks. It was the best Christmas present he'd ever given her. And it got even better when Linali came back looking ecstatic and Kanda trailing in five minutes later. Rose happily considered their future and she felt euphoric for the rest of the day.

x

x

x

Lavi looked around at his "inks", watching them exclaim in wonder at the small gifts and fight over seats by the fire. He knew he was supposed to remain unattached but sometimes he couldn't help slipping. He looked at Lily, who tossed a brownie at Kanda and demanded he eat it. Yeah, slipping could be unavoidable.

'_Being Bookman Jr. can be tiring and incredibly lonely,_' he mused sadly, glancing at Scor and Rose snuggling by the small tree. Well, maybe he'd let the façade go for just one day…

Besides, what harm could come of letting himself just be Lavi Bookman, average Hogwarts student, for just a little while?

x

x

x

James, who saw Lavi watching his sister and cousin with a depressing and contemplative look on his face, hurled a pillow at him. "Oi, Bookman! Settle this for me. Who's a better dueler, Walker or Kanda?"

Lavi seemed to snap out of his funk and he laughed. "Oh, I don't know. We'll find out eventually, I suppose. They're always going for one another's throats."

James pretended to be disappointed, but he was glad to snap the Exorcist out of his funk. He hadn't liked Lavi before, but something Kanda had said made him lighten up at least enough to stop being a prick around him. He wanted the people protecting them from those monsters to be happy while they were here.

'_Alright,_' he decided with a small nod, '_I'm gonna give it to them._'

James sincerely hoped his little surprise would help them.

x

x

x

Scorpius was pleasantly surprised. On Christmas Eve, his and Rose's fathers had been considerably civil toward one another- _without _Mr. P having to say anything. And even now, Mr. Weasley wasn't berating him or his family and that, he thought, was a serious thing. Maybe this would be a step forward in his relationship with her family.

His eyes wandered over to the Exorcists, who were in the middle of the cozy scene. They looked out of place yet, at the same time, like they actually belonged. It warmed his heart: when Allen had been explaining things to him, he looked so depressed, like someone who had been dragged through the mud over and over and knew it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He wanted to help, to make it easier.

He squeezed Rose again and heard her giggle and wished with all his soul that they could be as happy as him soon.

x

x

x

Hugo looked at his SIX new sets of Gobstones. Boy, had everyone looked silly after Kanda shoved the box, unwrapped, in his face. Uncle Harry hadn't even let him see his set, stating that he'd get him something else.

'_Ah well,_' he thought, '_I'll re-gift one to Allen. He needs a hobby._'

"Allen, when's your birthday?"

Allen looked up from his game with Mum and laughed a bit. "Today actually."

This prompted shouts of exclamations and questions of how old he was. "I'm officially sixteen."

This prompted more congratulations and Dad musing whether Professor Cross would invite us to his coming-of-age party next year.

"Well, if I have one, I'd love for you to come," was Allen's delighted reply, though there was some thinly veiled sadness in his eyes. Mum must've noticed because she offered to make him a cake, right then and there, and Allen looked like a little kid on… well, Christmas. Hugo picked a nice set of Gobstones (not the super shiny ones Kanda got him, but the less shiny ones from Dad) and handed them to Allen.

"Merry Christmas and happy sixteenth birthday Allen."

"Thanks Hugo."

x

x

x

Cross sat at the Head table with the rest of the staff as they exchanged small baubles and gifts. "Professor Marian," called Minerva from down the table.

"It's Cross," he reminded her, taking a sip of the red wine they had with dinner.

"Cross," she began again, "Against our better judgment-"

"Come now Minerva, that's not how you give a gift!" squeaked Filius, a bit tipsy already.

"What she means," said Pomona leaning toward him, "is that we didn't quite know what to get you. Sybil came up with an idea but seeing your propensity for drink we were unsure if it was wise."

"But Albus insisted," said Severus coldly, looking at one of the two Divination teachers and nodding. Sybil stood and offered an unwrapped bottle of wine. "It's one of my great-great grandmother Cassandra's. Along with being a celebrated Seer, she also had a taste for fine wines."

Cross looked at the date on the bottle: 1816.

"Thank you. I can't wait to try it," he said, not wanting to admit that he was genuinely touched but thought it would be bad for his cover to be rude.

"Just try not to partake with students around Professor," barked Minerva.

x

x

x

The twelfth day of Christmas drew to a close and everyone was content. Little did they know what was waiting round the bend.

* * *

**A/N: **The end of my little special, but just the beginning for the rest of it. I thought it was a nice little ending don't you? ;D The little blue/purple button loves you! Press it, go on! You know you wa~ant too~!


	20. Enter the Enemy

**A/N: **I know most of you probably thought I died, but look I'm alive! *hides from rotten vegetables being hurled* I can only use the tried and true excuse of I had way too much on my plate and the only reason I can update is because I'm sicker than a dog. Don't kill me cuz it's short!

* * *

Enter The Enemy

* * *

*~Linali~*

I lugged my trunk downstairs at eight o'clock the day we were going back to Hogwarts. "All aboard for King's Cross," joked Ron as he, Lavi and Hugo hauled all our trunks into the boot.

"Oh, Lina! Where'd you get that beautiful hair tie?" asked Rose, raising a hand to touch it but stopping before she did.

I smiled, thinking of Kanda's abrupt presentation. "It was a Christmas present."

Rose looked at me and waited for more information, but I just giggled and slid into the car. "No fair, I wanna know!" wailed Rose, sliding in after me. She stared at me some more and I smiled wider. "Nah."

"LINA!"

I laughed again as Rose groaned and laid her head on my shoulder. No heat from the necklace. Rose isn't an accommodator. I mentally sighed with relief and nudged Rose.

"C'mon. I want to know who would spend tha much money on you!"

"Learn to love disappointment."

She pouted and sat up straight to fix her auburn locks in the rearview mirror.

"Was it Kanda?"

"No comment."

She smirked knowingly and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at her.

"Should we help them?" I nodded toward the guys. Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, let them sweat. It'll be good for them."

"Cruel," I teased and she laughed. Ron slid into the car and the boys piled in as well. "To the train station! Pronto!" yelled Lavi, slamming the door.

"Why?"

"We're late!" Yeah that _would_ be our luck. And there'd be no jumping onto this train from a bridge.

We raced through King's Cross and I saw pale gray and liquid gold flash by in my peripherals. I turned and saw my worst nightmare sitting on a bench with a cart that looked vaguely familiar.

It was familiar because I was pushing one just like it.

Then the sight was replaced with brick wall. I was inside Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Hurry along misses, sirs," said the conductor waving us into the train. Allen waved at us from a compartment down at the end of the hall and my friends all piled in. I sat next to Kanda, who was dozing against the window. I poked him with my elbow and he opened one eye, glaring sleepily. "I need to talk to you guys."

At my tone, his eyes were at once alert, his nod almost imperceptible. I stood. "Allen-kun, I never gave you a birthday present."

Allen looked up from Exploding Snap (the _only_ card game he now does _not_ cheat in), frowning. "Huh?"

Kanda coughed and Allen looked at him, confused. Comprehension dawned. "Okay Linali, what'd you have in mind?"

I pretended to think and then grinned. "Let's go find the snack lady. I'll buy out her Chocolate Frog stash for you."

Allen cheered and Lavi loudly protested about my not getting _him _a present in August.

So I said I'd buy him some Banana Bears.

Perfect. Kanda rose to go with us claiming he was hungry. We found an empty compartment and Kanda cast _Muffliato. _

"What's wrong?" Sharp and to the point, that Kanda.

"I saw Road."

* * *

**A/N: **I know short but don't you love the cliffie? *ducks behind shield* So, you know that little blue button? Preeeessssss iiiiiiitttttt, press it! Your subconious demands it! ;)


	21. A New Ally

**A/N: **So, here's the next chapter! Sorry for once again a super late update. Let's just assume from now on, all updates on this story will be extremely late. I don't own either of these series. I do own Tsiyone, Vivica, Isabel, Ayita and Kestrel.

* * *

A New Ally

* * *

*~Lavi~*

I was paying no attention to the chess game I was currently involved with. My mind was reeling, going a million miles an hour.

Road. Here. This was very bad.

'_Well that's the understatement of the millennia…_'

"Check. Bookman, where is your head, brother?" I blinked and the board came into view. The third year squirt was beating me. Hugo stared at me. "Is something wrong? Are your Bears sour?"

I plastered on the fake smile. "Naw just tired. You snore Hugo. Kept me up all night, lil dude." That got a laugh and I wrapped up the game of chess. The girls kicked us out to change and we crowded into a different compartment.

"Ouch! James you stepped on my foot!"

"Wotcher, Allen."

"What does that even mean? Ow! What did I do to you people?"

Yeah it was kind of a tight squeeze. We spilled out of the cramped space and gathered around the girls' compartment. "Can we come in now?" asked Albus.

"Wait… okay yeah come in!"

James slid open the door. Rose adjusted her tie and Linali and Lily were shrugging on their robes.

The train whistle pierced the air and it slowed to a halt. I picked up Panda's basket, grimacing at the memory of how long it took to get the damn cat in it. Why couldn't he behave? Like Linali's kitten?

I shifted into alert the minute we got off the train. I saw no one resembling the tiny Noah, but that didn't mean anything. We piled into the carriages and Kanda was keeping a vigilant watch out the left window as I peered out the right.

Nothing. Nothing even when we rolled up to the castle. McGonagall greeted every student and seemed to look disapprovingly at Kanda and Linali. I allowed myself a smile: Kanda studiously ignored her while Linali rolled her shoulders in embarrassment.

Dumbledore called the students to order. "Good evening everyone! I have a joyous announcement! A new student in the first year has just transferred to Hogwarts! Please let me introduce the newest student, Mallory Avalon!"

The doors opened and Hagrid walked in a small young girl with pale skin and hazel eyes. Allen stiffened and I knew. I could see that Kanda and Linali knew as well.

Road has arrived.

* * *

*~Allen~*

Of course she was sorted into Slytherin. And of course _I _was chosen to show her around.

"Oh Allen-kun it's _so _good to see you~!" she giggled, hugging me. I worked to keep my anger from showing on my face: there were still students around and they wouldn't understand why I felt such rage for an eleven-year-old.

"Yes Mallory. It is."

You know? Maybe it's a good thing that she was Sorted into my House. Better to have the trouble under your nose than behind your back.

I went though the motions of showing her around until most of the students had trickled out of the hallway. "What are you doing here Road?"

She smiled and I fought down the urge to throw her across the hall. "I'm here because you are Allen."

I shivered. It wasn't because the dungeons were cold.

"This is the common room. The password is C_lanculum __Unum_." The wall slid open to show Scorpius and Albus waiting up for me. "Hey Walker! Hello Avalon," greeted Scorpius. Road beamed sweetly. "Hello! I'm so glad to be here!"

The guys smiled and I directed "Mallory" to the girls' dorm.

"You okay Allen? You look like you've seen a ghost," said Al as we walked down the stairs. I shook my head. "I'm fine, no worries."

Load of bull, and I knew that Scorpius and Albus knew that too.

Crap.

* * *

*~Linali~*

I shuddered as I lay in my bed and it wasn't because I was cold: it was blistering in here because of the heat from the necklace. Road being here is going to make finding the scythe's accommodator that much harder…

Wait.

I pushed aside the curtain around my bed and looked around. No Viv or Isabel tonight: they were spending the night in another fifth year dorm. Rosie was on patrol tonight…

"Hey Lina, can you believe we've only just got back and the seventh years already have homework?"

Tsiyone was sitting on the bed across from me, painting her toenails. She looked up when I didn't answer. "What's wrong?" she asked, taking in my flushed yet pale face.

I moved closer to her and the necklace burned me.

I had to be sure before I bothered the guys. I forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong. Hey, you wanna see my new necklace?"

She brightened. "Oh, jewelry! From Kanda?"

I ignored her jibe and pulled the necklace out from my tank top. She reached out to touch it and there was a bright flash of light. Tsiyone shrieked and we both fell off the bed, reeling from shock. I felt the chain snap and when the light faded, Tsiyone was kneeling by the bed with the scythe in one hand.

"Wha-what's going on Lina? What is this?"

I sighed and climbed on to the bed, patting the spot next to me. "It's a scythe. Do you know what it's called?"

"Angin," she said immediately, the she turned pale underneath her russet skin. "How did I know that?"

"Because this is Innocence and you are its accommodator."

* * *

**A/N: **Yep Tsiyone is the accommodator. I left hints, during the Christmas Special, if you wanna go back and look. :D The Review Button is very lonely. Show it some love~!


	22. Thinly Veiled Threats

**A/N:** Hey everyone. Srry it took me so long to get this out. Here ya go!

* * *

Thinly Veiled Threats

* * *

*~Tsiyone~*

It's funny, how your life can be totally monotonous one minute and then be completely turned on its head the next. That's how I felt the week after Linali told me about the war she and her friends waged on these Akuma thingies. It was unnatural, but it explained a lot.

It explained why Linali was so serious for someone so young. And why Kanda seemed to have a permanent stick up his arse. Why Lavi's smile never seemed to quite reach his eyes. Why Allen seemed to carry the weight of the world on his deceptively strong shoulders.

And now, I was going to have to learn how to use a weapon. I was going to have to destroy monsters that could kill me in one shot. I looked out the window and saw the lawn stretch out beneath me, the Quidditch pitch waving at me with its merry flags. I flinched and went back to my essay.

My thoughts wandered back to the mess the Exorcists made of my life. I'd wanted to be a Healer, but that career path is out the window now. Suddenly, someone pulled out the chair across from me and I looked up to see a small, innocent first year girl staring at me with a slightly demented smile on her face. "Hello," she chirped, flopping down in the chair.

I looked around and saw no one else around. "Yes, I'm talking to you, stupid girl."

I turned back to the first year and stifled a gasp: gone was the creamy pale skin and cute hazel eyes. Now she had an ash-gray complexion with black crosses branded across her forehead. I caught her honey gold eyes and fear wracked my body. My breathing grew shallow and the not-so-innocent girl's insane smile widened. "Oohh little one are you afraid of me? You should be. I'm going to end this school before another of _your _kind becomes an accommodator."

I swallowed nervously and tried to speak but my voice was not going to help me out. "Mallory? Maaallloooorrryyyy~!" I made a strangled sound in the back of my throat as Ayita came around the corner. "Oh! Tsiyone! You found Mallory for me!" I glanced back at the gray monster but in her place was the same little hazel-eyed blonde that sat down across from me. "Ayita! There you are! I was asking your sister where you were, but she was day-dreaming!"

Ayita giggled and hooked arms with the Slytherin first year. "We're going to work on a charm for Professor Flitwick!"

I swallowed and forced a smile. "Good luck girls." They skipped off giggling and whispering. I looked outside again, but now the scenery, for all its sunshine and beauty, was bleak and drab.

*~James~*

I let out the breath that finally became unstuck from my throat during the confrontation between Tsiyone and "Mallory". I went back to my things a couple shelves away from Tsiyone. Was that first year one of those Akuma things?

'_That would explain Kanda and Linali's reactions at the feast…_' But if she was one, why hadn't the Exorcists destroyed it yet?

A thought stopped me dead in my tracks. '_She couldn't be __worse__, could she?_' My gut clenched at the thought of something more evil than those horrifying monsters. I hoped Dumbledore knew what he was doing, letting all these crazies into the school…

*~Road~*

As I skipped away from the older girl with her sister, I remembered what Tyki told me before I enrolled at Hogwarts. "No one will be able to help you Road. None of us can get in. Be very careful."

As if I needed the warning: I know I'm in dangerous territory.

I also know my mission: find and destroy the Innocence protecting this castle so the Clan can get in. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Do _not _confront the Exorcists.

Okay, so I'm fudging that last one a bit. But messing with Allen's head is just _way _too much fun to resist. And this new Exorcist is so _easy_ to rattle.

"Mallory, we should get to work on that charm!" I plastered a pseudo-smile on my face once more.

"You're right Ayita! But first, I want to show you something."

Ayita smiled. "Okay. Lead the way!"

If I was going to search for Innocence, I would need at least _one_ Akuma slave. That's a necessary risk right?

* * *

**A/N: **The Review button loves you. Do you love it?


	23. Panic! At the Quidditch Game

**A/N: **Told you it'd be up soon. Sorry it's a short one.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, no matter how much I wish it were. I comfort myself with Tsiyone, Viv, Isabel, Ayita and Kestrel.

* * *

Panic! At the Quidditch Game

* * *

*~Scorpius~*

I walked down the path to the Quidditch pitch, excited for the upcoming match. Allen didn't seem as excited as I was however. "Oi Allen, cheer up! We've got this one in the bag! I heard from a third year that the Captain of the Hufflepuff team is a total wimp this year. A weak captain makes for a weak team."

Allen glanced at me and chuckled. "Well as long as we win the match, Albus won't moan all night, so I'll be cheering hard as anyone." I could see why. Allen looked terrible: shadows underneath his eyes, hoarse voice and skin too pale even for him.

"Yeah mate, looks like you could use the z's." Allen smiled humorlessly and I frowned. "Is something wrong?" I lowered my voice. "Does it have anything to do with your, erm, after-school job?"

Allen glanced at me. "Well… yes…"

My throat went dry. "Are there any… you know?"

He smiled wryly. "Worse," was his reply before he strode the rest of the way down the path to the Quidditch pitch. I had stopped in the middle of the path, eyes wide.

Worse?

I started to run after Allen -what could he have meant by worse? - but something caught my eye. Two small figures were running to the thick trees just beyond Hagrid's hut. I started to call out to them, to tell them that it was called the _Forbidden_ Forest for a reason, but a hand caught my shoulder. "Wait," hissed James, tugging me toward the hut after the girls passed it. "There's something wrong with that little girl!"

"Like what?" I asked, my voice bewildered but soft.

"She changed. In the library. She_ threatened_ Tsiyone." My thoughts went back to Allen. Could this be what he meant by worse?

I started to push James towards the woods, saying, "Follow them! I'll go get Allen!" James turned paler than me. "Are you nuts? No way!"

"Do you want to be the one responsible for Binesi's little sister's death?"

James swore under his breath and took off into the woods. "Send up sparks if some thing happens!" I called after him.

"Where is James going?" I whirled around and saw Linali and Lavi. Kanda and Tsiyone were little bit behind them.

"Two first years just went into the woods! One of them was that new girl, James says she's bad news!" I said in rush. Kanda sprinted after them with Lavi on his heels.

"Get Allen. Now. Tsiyone stay here," Linali ordered before strange bands appeared around her ankles and flowed like blood up her legs. The next instant, she was gone.

I dashed to the entrance of the stadium with Tsiyone right next to me.

"Allen!"

I saw a small white blob in the crowd and a fought my way towards it. "Allen! You have to help!"

Allen looked at me in surprise. "What?" I jerked him closer.

"That new kid took Ayita Binesi into the forest!" I hissed in his ear. Allen pushed back through to the entrance and tore across the grass in the same direction as the other Exorcists. "It's Ayita she has?" whispered Tsiyone in horror, her skin turning a sickly pale color that was completely unlike her normal russet skin tone. Before I could stop her, she raced after Allen.

"Tsiyone!" I yelled desperately, looking around for help.

I saw none.

Ah, bloody hell.

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everyone. That's all I can give you right now. I'm going to update Exorcists- The Next Generation for a while now. If you're interested, take a look. It revolves around Allen, Road, and two of my original characters. I should also have a Kingdom Hearts one-shot up soon. See you next time!

Comment! The box needs as much love as the review button did!


	24. Destruction

**A/N: **The next chapter of "Albus Potter and the Exorcists" is here! Sorry it's so late. ^^"

* * *

Thanks to **LadySqueak, ****Shadow-Sisters-Forever **and **tsunahime0602 **for the Story Alert. **Blackies, **thanks so much for the Author and Story Alerts. Super thanks to **PurpleKyuubi, Iloveyou27, DaughterofSelene103, muffinfluffy **and **3Alaska3 **for the Favorite Story and the Story Alert! Also thanks to **VictoriaAngel **for the Favorite Author! And thank you to **RoxyStar05 **for the Favorite Story and Author and Story and Author Alert. Your support means so much to me!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

Destruction

* * *

*~Kanda~*

I skidded to a halt as Linali flew low and I snagged her hand. Scenery became a blur and I had to close my eyes to avoid the nausea. I heard the rabbit yelling at us to wait for him, but it faded quickly. Linali let go of my hand and my eyes shot open.

James and Ayita were backing away slowly from "Mallory," who had brought her killer candles out to play. Cream-colored skin peeled away to a familiar gray and sweet hazel darkened to deadly yellow. The stigmata we knew so well stood out against the ashy skin. Ayita was crying and a candle suddenly flipped around and shot straight at them. I leaped in the path of the candle and swung Mugen to knock it off course. Linali slammed down on the after-image of Road. A giggle emanated somewhere to my left and I saw her sitting on a tree branch, idly swinging her legs.

"Hellooo~! It's soo good to see you guys! I've been so bored~!" She put a hand over her eyes and peered around. "But where's Allen-kun?"

She pouted. "He didn't come to play?"

Lavi finally made his entrance and Road grinned in delight. "Rabbit-kun~! You came to play with me! That's almost as good as playing with Allen!"

Road's candles shot out again. They wee almost too easy to block, but I had a feeling that wouldn't last. Linali and Road were engaged in a deadly, fast-paced dance, but that didn't slow down the onslaught of candles. To make matters worse, Bean-sprout arrived and, in her excitement, the candles got even faster and it was all we could do just to reflect them.

"Allen-kun~! You came~!"

James stared in horror. "Why is she so happy to see him?"

"Because she's insane," muttered Lavi.

Suddenly, Allen's eye reacted and Road cackled. "There's my Akuma~! It was so nice of those cloak guys at the prison to give us soo many new Akuma."

A man stumbled into view: he had long, stringy white-blonde hair and gray eyes. Just then, Tsiyone and Scorpius burst out from behind a bush.

"Ayita!"

"Tsiyone, _wait!_"  
Road screeched in delight. "Ooh, a family reunion!"

Scorpius looked up and gaped. "Grandfather?"

Lucius Malfoy stared blankly at us while Road backed away laughing. "Go ahead! Kill them all!"

She disappeared into the shadows and even more demons streamed into the area, all wearing the skins of the wizarding world's Most Wanted. I pushed James back toward the castle.

"Run straight to the school. Don't look back. Find Dumbledore!" I managed to yell before an Akuma launched itself at me.

* * *

*~Tsiyone~*

I saw Kanda shove James and my sister away from the demons. I was about to turn and run when I felt a burning sensation against my chest. The charm was reacting to the demons and I was suddenly holding a pitch-black scythe.

"Watch out!" I felt something heavy collide with my back and the shaft of my new weapon dug into my ribs as Scorpius flattened me against a tree. An Akuma bullet narrowly missed his neck. He pushed away from the tree taking me with him before pointing his wand at the nearest Akuma.

"Finite Incantatem!"

The Akuma's human skin exploded, but the demon was still intact.

"What? Why didn't that work?!"

The Akuma wearing Lucius's skin peeled out and pointed its guns directly at us. I yanked him to the right and behind a tree. The bullet barely missed us.

"Why didn't it work?" he was still muttering, then his eyes bugged out. "And where did you get that thing?!"

"No time to explain," I said hastily checking for the Akuma. It was pointing its guns right at the tree. "Run!"

We dashed through the forest blindly. I could hear the cheers from the Quidditch pitch turn into screams. I veered to my right and pushed myself even faster. We skidded to a halt and what we saw scared the bloody hell out of me.

These awful-looking Akuma were shooting everywhere and I saw more than one Quidditch uniform and broom fall to the ground in a rain of ash. I panicked at every Slytherin uniform. "Albus?!"

"What?!"

Scor and I spun around to see Al poke his head out from behind a Hufflepuff banner, with wild fearful eyes. "What are those things?! Magic doesn't work on them!"

"Only defensive spells work." We turned toward the voice and saw Professors Dumbledore and Snape hurrying toward us. Dumbledore amplified his voice so everyone left could here. "Return immediately to the school. There is nothing you can do for these students. Hurry!"

A terrible screech echoed and one of the Akuma streamed toward us.

"Protego!" bellowed Snape. The Akuma slammed into the shield and strained against it. Students and teachers alike ran past us as Snape forced the demon back. Dumbledore took over the shield spell and Snape began herding us back towards the castle.

"Quickly! There's not much time! And Binesi, where on earth did you get that?"

I heard a shattering noise and saw the Akuma shoot Dumbledore. I screamed in fear as the Headmaster exploded into dust and the Akuma rushed at us. Snape threw his arms out to block it but I lunged forward blindly, swinging my scythe wildly. It connected the second time and it exploded into noxious gas.

I heard someone say a spell to summon wind and Professor Snape blew the wind away.

"I don't know how you did it Binesi, but keep doing it. And I can't believe I'm saying this but ten points to Gryffindor!"

All I remember after that is a lot of shouting and fear. I was getting the hang of killing the Akuma and every once and a while I saw an Exorcist battling them too.

I saw Kestrel back-to-back with James, casting and re-casting the Protego Charm, protecting a flock of terrified first years. An Akuma slammed down in front of them and it threw them off.

James seemed to panic and screamed, "Expecto Patronum!"

A lion exploded from the tip of his wand and lunged at the Akuma. Surprisingly it worked. I whirled around and saw Scorpius dragging younger kids towards the Great Hall.

"Patronuses work on them!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs and heard him spreading it around after he cast his own fox-shaped Patronus. Kestrel also performed the spell and a dolphin streaked toward the nearest demon. There was a loud explosion above our heads and I saw the Headmaster's tower fall to the ground.

Something clanged to the left of Kestrel and her group of younger students she was protecting. I swung my scythe and destroyed the Akuma before glancing down.

It was the sword of Godric Gryffindor.

"Take that and head for the Great Hall! The teachers are putting up a shield," I ordered.

Kestrel saw the urgency in my eyes and nodded quickly, snatching the sword up and shepherded the younger kids away. She looked back at me and screamed, "Tsiyone!"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm baaaaaaack! Sorry for the delay. Two stories at once was harder to do then I thought, I focused on my other D. Gray-Man story first. I'm all done now so it's time to start wrapping up this one. :) Leave a review if you so desire!


	25. Learning on the Fly

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who stuck with this, even during my almost-year-long writing hiatus, and the mini-hiatus I took to finish off my other story.

Big Thank You to **Ennun **for being amazing and reading my entire story so far in, like, a day or something. You are AWESOME!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, not now, not ever.

* * *

Learning on the Fly

* * *

*~Kestrel~*

I watched in terrified awe as Tsiyone twisted and sliced through the awful thing that tried to kill her. I turned quickly, shuddering as I ran all the way to the Great Hall. Just as I was about to get through, one of the floating balls of death slammed down in front of me. I screamed and a blood-red sword slammed into it.

"What's that spell everyone's been screaming that makes white animals?" grunted Kanda as he slammed the doors to the Hall shut behind the last younger student. Every fourth to seventh year was trying to fight those _things_.

"It's the Patronus Charm. Expecto Patronum," I said faintly, my hand tightening on Gryffindor's sword. It was getting uncomfortably warm in my hand.

He eyed it warily. "Do you even know what that is?"

"Gryffindor's sword…"

Kanda's lips tightened and he spun around. "Expecto Patronum!"

A tiger launched from the wand and proceeded to maul random demons. He picked up his fallen blade and began to expertly fight them all off.

"Kestrel!" Lavi slammed a giant hammer down on another monster behind me. I turned back around and Kanda had disappeared, but there was no ash so I guessed that he just took off elsewhere.

"Lavi, what are these things?"

"Akuma. Souls of the dead dragged back to consume the living."

"But that's impossible! No one can bring back the dead!"

He gave me a tired look. "I won't argue with you about this right now. What was that spell? Oh right. Expecto Patronum!"

A badger the size of a hippogriff launched itself at an Akuma and I shuddered. Lavi looked down in surprise at the sword. "Where did you get that?"

"It landed near me when the Headmaster's office was destroyed…"

"It's Innocence."

"Pardon?" A blast echoed through the halls as Allen and Linali flew in. They saw the patronuses flying and cast their own: a dog and a hawk.

"Not here. Cast your Patronus again."

I did and my dolphin attacked. Lavi grabbed my arm and suddenly we were zooming up wards. My shriek was lost on the lower floors. Lavi tossed me onto one of the staircases.

"Listen up Kes, you're about to get a crash-course in being an Exorcist. Innocence is what our weapons are made of. That sword was forged from Innocence."

"But goblins made it! It belonged to—"

"Godric Gryffindor, the twenty-third Exorcist that ever lived and the first wizard to become one. That was his Anti-Akuma weapon. Funny that it chose a Ravenclaw as its new successor."

"Me?! I can't fight like a Muggle knight from stories! I can barely duel like a witch!"

"Just watch Kanda and copy him!"

"Are you nuts?!"

"No!" He paused and thought for a moment. "Well, maybe, but that's not the point! Look, once you get started, it's as natural as breathing. We need every Exorcist at the moment."

"But—" I began, but I was cut off by another blast.

"Ready?"

"No!"

"Too late!" Hordes of Akuma were coming at us and Lavi was swinging away with his hammer. I just swung around the sword and hoped I wasn't going to die for a cause I knew almost nothing about.

* * *

*~Rose~*

I shivered in fear as I hid in Moaning Myrtle's stall. I could hear the crashes and bangs outside and I just wished that I was at home or in my dorm and I would wake up and it would all be a bad dream.

Viv had turned to dust before my eyes.

Isa had been crushed by one of the statues that fell off the wall. I had no idea were my little brother was or my cousins or Scorpius and I wished desperately that Mum and Dad and Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry were here.

I jerked as the door to the bathroom was blown off and an evil looking ball pointed a cannon at me.

"That's my girlfriend, you numpties!" A fox tore into the thing with a vengeance and I saw Scor. "Cast the Patronus Charm Rosie, hurry!"

I thought of my trip to Diagon Alley with Scorpius. "Expecto Patronum!"

My wand produced an otter that slipped around the awful monster and Scorpius grabbed my hand. "C'mon! The farther away we are from the Great Hall, the more likely it is that we'll be attacked by Akuma."

I didn't ask how he knew what they were called. We ran past some Slytherin uniforms surrounded by dust and I prayed that one of them wasn't my cousin or Allen.

We made it to the Great Hall but we couldn't get in, so we huddled behind the suit of armor and watched our patronuses aid in getting rid of the Akuma.

What I saw kind of scared me. People who'd been in my house were fighting these things as if it were all they knew how to do. Everyone else Lily's year and up were dying and fighting for their lives.

I saw Professor Marian go in guns ablaze, literally. It freaked me out. Mum and Dad would never believe me when I wrote home about this. I also wondered briefly if this was what the Final Battle with You-Know-Who was like.

Tsiyone was swinging a scythe as fiercely as Lavi was swinging a giant hammer three floors up. Kanda was slicing through demons left and right, while Kestrel- bookish peaceful Kestrel- was awkwardly trying to follow his example with the sword of Gryffindor.

Linali was slamming into all the demons and taking them down easy as breathing, her usually sweet open face closed off and distant as stone.

Allen was fighting some gray skinned girl in a Slytherin uniform, striking out with his belt.

Suddenly, the girl froze and zoomed into the air. "Come to me, my dear Akuma! We're leaving now!" She gave Allen a nasty smile. "See you soon, Allen-kun~!"

And just like that, they were gone.

Cleaning up afterwards was awful. None of the teachers would allow the student to go near the poisonous dust left over from the casualties. I knew they would try to use the Vanishing Spell. Allen was helping them, claiming that the dust and fumes were ineffective against him. They checked names on the tags of people's clothes, though for some clothing it was hardly necessary: Snape's voluminous black robes were easy for any Slytherin to identify and I saw Albus and Scorpius comforting the first years who'd actually liked the bat-like professor.

A few hours later, Professor Marian rounded up the Exorcists. He looked grave and determined. "Well that does it. Team, we're done here."

"You're leaving?" Scorpius burst out. "What if they come back? We won't be able to defend ourselves!"

"Your patronuses work quite well on them," offered Lavi. "Use those."

"You're going to leave us in the lurch? Just like that?" asked Kestrel shakily.

"Actually, you and Tsiyone will have to come along with us," ex-Professor Marian said striding over to Allen. "Let's go open a portal in the Astronomy Tower. I think it's still standing."

Tsiyone sputtered. "I can't leave! My parents—"

"Will think you're dead. It's better that way," Kanda grunted as he followed Cross to the staircases. Lavi took Kestrel gently by the arm as James and Lily came running round the corner. They had been helping with dressing wounds. Akuma weren't the only thing Kanda had to cut today. "What's going on? Where are you guys going?"

Linali hesitated. "We have to go now. Thank you all for your kindness."

Allen handed Scorpius and James a scrap of paper and said in a low voice, "If anything happens like this again, go to the Astronomy Tower and say this spell I made up. You'll be able to get a hold of us that way. It'll only work if you're under attack though."

I saw Kestrel's eyes flicker in recognition and I remembered Scorpius telling me about how Allen seemed to be working non-stop over the last few days with Lavi in the library. It must have been on that spell. Linali and Allen had never intended to finish out their years at Hogwarts. It also looked like there was going to have to be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher again.

'_The position is cursed again,_' I thought moving closer to Scorpius.

Tsiyone hesitated. "If you see my sister, tell her I love her."

I nodded blankly and then they were gone as quickly as the Akuma. James ran out side and we all followed, staring up at the tower. There was a faint sparkle of light and then nothing.

"So that's it then?" asked Albus quietly.

The silence was deafening. I wondered if this was how Uncle Harry felt after You-Know-Who was defeated.

"Yeah that's it," James said, a concentrated frown working its way across his face. He was staring at the ground a couple feet away.

I hooked my arm through Scorpius's and we led the slow procession back to the school.

* * *

**A/N: **That's all, folks! All that's left is the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it. Should be up on the 18th. :)


	26. Epilogue: Two Years Later

**A/N: **So this is the epilogue. Thanks to everyone who stuck with it! :)

* * *

Two Years Later…

* * *

*~Allen~*

I paused as I passed King's Cross Station and not for the first time, wondered how everyone was.  
There had been no more attacks at Hogwarts. Kestrel and Tsiyone were so upset about leaving that they wouldn't even speak to Komui for a month. After that, they wouldn't let Johnny measure them for a uniform for a week.

Tsiyone was missing her family more than ever. She especially missed Albus. I missed him too. Al was a good guy with a great family.

I turned away and walked down the street.

"Allen? Allen Walker?" My head jerked to the left and I saw a set of very familiar green eyes.

"Albus Potter…"

We stared at each other for the better part of five minutes before Albus punched me square in the jaw.

"I deserved that."

"Yes, you bloody did." He shifted uncomfortably. "James and Lily have been trying to find you. They want to join."

"One does not simply walk into the Order. You have to be chosen. Tell them that."

I turned away again. "How's Tsiyone?"

I paused. "Well. She misses you."

"And Kestrel?"

"Missing your brother. But she is fine." He nodded tiredly. "Okay. Give my love to them."

"…I will."

"Oh, and Allen? If you guys can make it, you're all invited to my cousin's wedding."

I raised an eyebrow. "Rose and Scor?"

"Yeah. Don't let Hugo see you."

"I'll let everyone know."

"That's all I have to say. Tell Tsiyone I … well, just tell her I'll see her around."

I nodded and Albus Severus Potter walked out of my life for another three years.

James and Lily did find us. Lily had gotten rid of her crush on Lavi and worked tirelessly with the science division, combining their work with her magic. James joined as a Finder and went on all of Kestrel's missions, refusing to be left behind.

We won the war: all Akuma were vanquished; the House of Noah extinguished.

Kanda and Linali settled down in China a year later.

Lavi has employed Lily to help him write a history of magic that Salazar Slytherin, the only Bookman who was born a wizard, began more than two hundred years ago.

Rose and Scor are expecting a baby girl. Linali is expecting to be the godmother.

Albus and Tsiyone are getting married in a month: Scor and I are sharing the position of best man.

James and Kestrel will be next and Kanda was roped into being his best man.

And we all lived happily ever after.

* * *

**A/N: **The end. That's all folks. One last review for old times sake?


End file.
